La Fuerza Del Destino
by aiiLoobeeiiu
Summary: Él no sabía lo que sentía por ella hasta que se fue,CORRECCIÓN, si lo sabía pero nunca pensó que la perdería, pero, ¿Si ella regresa, y ya no lo ama? ¿Si ella tiene a alguien más? ¿El destino le dará una oportunidad de conquistarla? ¿La fuerza del destino los unirá de nuevo? TERMINADA! :')
1. Conociéndote

**Hola aquí les traigo una nueva historia, me inspire en una novela "La Fuerza del Destino", pero no significa que será igualita a la novela, ya llevo como un año si pensarla a hacerla así que decidí hacerla. Bueno primero en este capitulo les pondré un resumen de como se conocieron y todo eso, ¿Ok? :D**

* * *

**AMY POV** (¿Así se pone no?)

_Yo tenía 5 años cuando vivía con mis padres, pero una guerra comenzó y me tuve que separar de ellos, mi mamá me dijo que tendría que estar con mi madrina, una eriza color crema, linda y dulce como su nombre ella se llamaba Candy. Bueno me tendría que quedar con ella un tiempo, hasta que se acabe la guerra, yo quería estar con mis papás pero ellos dijeron que tenía que estar con Candy para protegerme. Entonces me fui a vivir con mi madrina ahí conocí a su hijo un erizo color plata que se llamaba Silver, él era tan lindo conmigo, lo quería como si fuera mi hermano mayor._

_Estuve viviendo con ellos 3 años. Ya estaba harta de tener que esconderme de todos, ni siquiera sabia porque me escondía, pues mi madrina nunca me dijo porque solo me dijo que era para protegerme de los que me querían hacer daño, pero quien me quería hacer daño, si solo era una chica normal y corriente o ¿no?_

_Le dije a mi madrina que me iba a ir de la casa, yo quería explorar el mundo, vivir aventuras; no estar encerrada y escondiéndome de todo el mundo. Entonces Candy me dijo que podría ir a Green Hill Zone, ahí no me pueden hacer daño, sólo tenía que buscar a un erizo azul llamado Sonic, pues con él no me harán daño, según mi madrina._

_Quién diría que pronto me enamoraría de ese erizo._

* * *

**Sonic POV**

_Yo cuando tenía 8 años vivía con mis padres, mis padres eran los Reyes de Mobius pero hubo una guerra, mi papá me dijo que tenía que irme de ahí. Entonces me fui a vivir a Green Hill Zone un lugar tranquilo, ahí conocí a un zorro amarillo con dos colas, llamado Miles, pero yo lo llamo Tails de cariño por sus dos colas, a mi mejor amiga Sally, Knuckles un equidna rojo, Eggman un científico loco que trata de "dominar el mundo" pero siempre termina fallando y a más personas. Y también conocí a una eriza rosa llamada Amy Rose._

* * *

**POV Normal**

N/A: Sonic y Amy todavía no se conocen, Amy tiene 8 años y Sonic 11. ¿Ok?

Amy ya se iba a ir a Green Hill Zone, pero un erizo color plata no quería que se fuera.

- Amy, no te puedes ir. ¿Acaso ya no nos quieres? - Dijo Silver.

- Claro que los quiero, pero quiero salir a explorar el mundo, vivir aventuras, salir de mi casa sin tener que esconderme. - Respondió Amy.

- Si quieres te puedo acompa.. - Pero alguien le interrumpió.

- No Silver, Amy tiene que hacer este viaje sola. - Interrumpió Candy.

- Ya la escuchaste Silver. - Amy dijo, ella miró a Silver, él se miraba triste, - No te preocupes, los visitaré cuando pueda. - Le sonrió a Silver.

- Acuérdate que tienes que buscar a Sonic, con él estarás a salvo. - Candy le recordó.

- Madrina no ocupo de nadie para estar a salvo. - Dijo Amy despreocupada, Candy arqueó la ceja. - Bueno, bueno ¿Y cómo voy a saber quién es Sonic?

- Él es un erizo azul, y dicen que corre a la velocidad del sonido.

- Si, aja y yo vuelo. - respondió incrédula. - Bueno ya me tengo que ir los extrañaré.

- Nosotros también. - Dijeron al unísono Candy y Silver.

Amy se despidió de Candy y de Silver, se subió al autobús_ (no le alcanzo para el avión)_ y se dirigió a Green Hill Zone.

Llegó a Green Hill Zone, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a ese erizo azul. Después de un tiempo vio a un erizo azul, que estaba corriendo a gran velocidad, parecía que estaba peleando, esté se paró y Amy fue corriendo hacia él antes de que se fuera y le dijo. - ¡Oye!, ¿tú eres Sonic? - Él "erizo" azul se volteó enojado - Tú no eres Sonic? - Dijo Amy al ver al robot enojado. Esté la cargó y se fue corriendo. Amy sólo dio un grito, antes de desmayarse.

Él "erizo" azul la llevo a una guarida, con paredes de metal. Esté la soltó en el piso, ahí estaba un viejo gordo con un gran bigote y forma de huevo. - ¿Y está quién es Metal Sonic? - Preguntó el hombre con forma de huevo.

- No sé, pero preguntaba por Sonic. - Respondió Metal Sonic. Entonces este viejo gordo sólo sonrió.

* * *

Sonic estaba peleando con un robot. Estaba cansado de pelear con ese robot que hizo Eggman y que se parecía a él. Lo perdió de vista, y suspiro aliviado. - Uff, ya no tendré que pelear con ese robot. - dijo y empezó a caminar cuando de pronto escuchó un grito de una chica. Vio a Metal Sonic con una eriza rosa en sus brazos y se fue corriendo. Sonic lo siguió, pero lo perdió de vista un momento y se dirigió a la guarida de Eggman. Entró a la guarida, ahí estaba Eggman, Metal Sonic, y la eriza rosa, se veía asustada. Sonic peleó con Metal Sonic, le venció y salvó a la eriza.

- Gracias por salvarme de ese robot. - Amy le agradeció a Sonic.

- De nada. - Dijo Sonic.

- ¿Quién eres? - Le preguntó al erizo azul.

- Soy Sonic the Hedgehog. - Le contesto con una sonrisa y levantando su pulgar.

- Así que tú eres Sonic.

- Ehhmm sí, ¿y tú?

- Amy.. Amy Rose. - Le contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te dejo en tu casa? - Le preguntó.

- No tengo casa. -

- ¿Qué?

- Es qué soy nueva aquí.

- Ah, y no tienes en donde quedarte, ¿verdad? - Amy asintió. - Bueno si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros un rato.

- ¿Nosotros? - pregunto confundida.

- Si, mis amigos y yo.

- Ehhmm Si, esta bién. - Ella sonrió.

Sonic cargo a Amy y la llevo corriendo hacia la casa. Llegaron a la casa, Sonic la bajó con cuidado. Le enseño el cuarto en donde iba a dormir. Amy se quedó pensando en Sonic toda la noche, ¿ella se había enamorado tan PRONTO del erizo?

* * *

Amaneció, y en la sala se encontraban Sonic, Tails y Knuckles hablando.

- ¿Entonces venciste a Metal Sonic? - Dijo Tails.

- ¿Y salvaste a una eriza? - Preguntó Knuckles.

- ¡Si! - Contesto Sonic.

- ¿Y en dónde esta? - Pregunto otra vez Tails.

- ¿Quién la eriza? - Tails asintió. - Ah esta aquí, esta durmiendo.

Amy se despertó por el ruido.

- Ah mira aquí esta. - Dijo el erizo.

- ¿Eh? - Dijo Amy medio dormida. - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Son mis amigos. - Contestó el erizo. - Él es Miles pero yo le digo Tails. - dijo señalando al zorro amarillo.

- ¿Por qué te llaman Tails? - Preguntó confundida.

- Por mis dos colas. - Respondió Tails.

- ¡Wow tienes dos colas! - Amy dijo con asombro.

- Si y con ellas puedo volar. - Dijo Tails volando.

- Si, él es Knuckles. - dijo señalando al equidna rojo. Esté no dijo nada. Sonic rodó sus ojos.

- Yo soy Amy y es un gusto conocerlos. - Amy sonrió.

- Bueno, ¡ya vamonos! - dijo impaciente Knuckles.

- Si ya nos vamos. - Le dijo Sonic a Knuckles.

- ¿A dónde van? - Preguntó la eriza.

- Vamos a ver que trama Eggman. - Le contestó el zorro.

- ¿Quién es Eggman? - Volvió a preguntar Amy.

- Es el que te secuestro, el hombre en forma de huevo. - Dijo Sonic.

- Ahh ¿Y por qué quieren saber que trama? - Otra vez preguntó.

- ¡AAHH! ¡Mátenme! - Gritó Knuckles.

- Es que somos un equipo y salvamos a Green Hill Zone de Eggman.

- Son como héroes ¿no? - preguntó Amy tratando de comprender.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza. - Bueno ya nos vamos antes de Knuckles se enoje, más.

* * *

Días después Amy estaba recogiendo flores y a lado de ella estaban dos conejas, una grande de como unos 20 años y una conejita de como unos 2 años, ellas también estaban recogiendo flores. La conejita se acercó a Amy, le dijo que si quería ser su amiga y Amy le dijo que si _(Que rápido no?)_ y se quedaron hablando un rato y recogiendo flores, hasta que la mamá de la conejita le hablo. La conejita le invito a Amy a ir a su casa para jugar y a hacer coronas con las flores que recogieron, Amy acepto y fue a la casa de la conejita.

Estuvieron jugando un rato, y ya estaba anocheciendo.

- Amy cariño, ya va a anochecer, ¿No tienes qué ir a casa? - Dijo la mamá de la conejita.

- Ah! Si es cierto ya es muy tarde, ya me tengo que ir. - Amy dijo. - Gracias Vainilla, bueno ya me tengo que ir.

- Amy, ¿Vas a venir mañana para jugar? - Pregunto la conejita.

- Claro que sí Cream. Bueno nos vemos mañana. -

* * *

Sonic estaba preocupado por Amy, pues había salido en la mañana, y ya estaba anocheciendo. Y hoy iba a llegar alguien especial y quería que la conociera. Iba a salir a buscarla, pero oyo su voz.

- Ya llegue, lo siento si llego a esta hora, es que hoy hice una nueva amiga y me quede en su casa. - Dijo Amy explicando porque había llegado hasta ahora.

- No importa, lo bueno es que estás bien, solo que para la próxima avísanos. ¿De acuerdo? - Sonic le sonrío.

Amy se sonrojo.

- Ah, hoy va a venir alguien muy especial y quiero que la conozcas. - Comentó Sonic.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? - Amy dijo emocionada.

Escucharon que alguien toco la puerta. - Ya llego. - Sonic le dijo Amy antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola chicos! - Saludo una ardilla.

- ¡Hola Sally! - Saludaron Sonic y Tails a unísono.

- ¿Quién es ella? - Pregunto Sally, señalando a Amy.

- Ella es Amy. - Tails dijo.

- Ah, hola Amy, yo soy Sally la novia de Sonic. - Se presento Sally.

- ¿Qué? - _"Sonic tiene novia"_ Pensó, se quedo ahí parada, y de repente se fue corriendo.

Sonic fue con Amy y los demás se quedaron confundidos ante la reacción de la eriza.

- ¿Qué te paso? - Sonic le preguntó a Amy.

- ¿Eh? Nada. - Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

- ¿En serio? Es que estas llorando.

- Enserio. - Dijo dándole una sonrisa forzada.

_Así conoció Amy a Sally, y casi no se llevaban muy bien, pero un día Sally se fue sin avisarle a nadie. Y Sonic se puso muy triste. Amy y Cream se unieron al Sonic Team. Amy trataba de enamorar a Sonic. Y así pasaron los años..._

* * *

**Ala apenas 1 semana de acabar de terminar mi otra historia Emerald Hill High & ya empece con otra :P ya que solo espero no dejarla abandonada. Dejen Reviews para ver si la continuo :D.**


	2. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

**Ahora, han pasado 4 años...**

**- **Sonic, Sonic!- Se escuchaba decir. **- SONIC SONIC!** - Se escucho decir otra vez pero esta vez más fuerte, quién era la que hablaba, no es obvio? Era la eriza rosa que siempre acosaba al erizo azul, Amy Rose. Lo estaba buscando como todos los días. Ya lo había buscado por todas partes, pero no encontraba al erizo, esperen! Lo había olvidado pero que tonta, le faltaba buscar en el taller de Tails, era obvio que ahí iba a estar, como no se le había ocurrido. Se dirigió al taller de Tails.

Llegó al taller, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Tails trabajando en algo parecía una maquina, camino hacía Tails.

- Hola Tails, ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Ella preguntó.

- Hola Amy, estoy reparando una maquina.

- Ah Ok, y no has visto a.. - La interrumpieron.

- ¿A Sonic? Se acaba de ir.

- ¿Y no sabes a dónde fue?

- No, creo que se fue a correr, dijo que estaba muy ocupado.

- Ah esta bien, gracias. - Dijo Amy un poco triste, ella estaba casi segura que ahí iba a estar él. Se volteó para dirigirse a la puerta.

- ¿Ya te vas? - Preguntó Tails.

- Si, tengo que ir a mi casa. -

- Bueno, adiós.

- Adiós. - Abrió la puerta, luego la cerro y se fue a su casa. Se sentía un poco triste, había pasado toda la tarde buscándolo. _"¿Por qué nunca encuentro a Sonic? ¿Por qué siempre huye de mi?"_ Se preguntó la eriza. _"A lo mejor tuvo que pelear con Eggman, ¿no?"_ Ella pensó. Siguió pensado en porque Sonic siempre huía de ella, mientras se dirigía a su casa.

* * *

- ¿Ya se fue? - Preguntó alguien escondido en una caja.

- Si, ya puedes salir. - Dijo Tails.

- Uff menos mal, pensé que me iba a quedar en esa caja para siempre. - Dijo mientras salía de la caja.

- Sonic no puedes esconderte de ella para siempre. ¿Si ella algún día se entera y la lastimas? - Le preguntó al erizo. - Tienes que decirle que no sientes nada por ella, antes de qué le hagas daño.

- Tails no se como decirle que no siento nada por ella ¿Y si se pone a llorar?¿Qué voy hacer? -

- Dile que sólo la vez como una amiga. Ella entenderá.

- ¡Si! quizás tengas razón.

- Claro que tengo razón, siempre tengo razón, ¿Cuándo me he equivocado? - Tails dijo con cara de "siempre tengo razón", Sonic sólo se le quedo mirando. - Esta bien, a veces me equivoco, pero esta vez no.

Sonic sólo se rió.

* * *

Amy había llegado a su casa, estaba acostada en su cama, se había quedado dormida, como no si se había pasado todo el día buscando al erizo azul para al final no encontrarlo.

Al día siguiente se despertó, salió de su casa y fue al taller de Tails porque el zorro le dijo que fuera, aparte hoy no tenia ganas de buscar al erizo.

- ¡Hola Amy! - Saludaron Cream y Tails al unísono.

- Hola Chicos. - Saludó Amy con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Reparando una máquina. - Contestó Tails.

- Y yo ayudándolo a Tails a reparar la máquina. - Dijo la conejita, alegre como siempre.

- ¿Es la máquina de ayer? - Le preguntó Amy a Tails.

- Si, sólo me falta poco para terminar. - Dijo el zorro apretando unos tornillos. - ¡Listo! Ya acabé. - Gritó feliz por ya haber acabado de reparar la maquina.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y para qué funciona? - Le preguntó Amy.

- Jejeje en realidad no se. - Contestó nervioso.

- ¡Pero Tails como no vas a saber para que funciona la máquina! - Amy le dijo sorprendida.

- Es que en realidad... - No pudo continuar por que alguien entro al taller, ese alguien era Sonic. - ¡AH! ¡Sonic! ¡Ocupo hablar contigo! - Exclamo el zorro amarillo.

- Claro Tails - Sonic le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonic y Tails entraron a una habitación, mientras Cream y Amy se miraron confundidas.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa Tails? - Sonic dijo cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Acaso no ibas a hablar con Amy? - Le preguntó.

- Se me había olvidado - Dijo Sonic nervioso. - Es que no se Tails mejor no hablo con ella.

- ¿QUÉ? Pero ayer quedamos que ibas a hablar con Amy.

- Si pero, ¿Y si ella llora o se enoja conmigo? No quiero que me golpeé con su martillo.

- ¡No! Ayer quedamos que ibas a hablar con Amy, así que ahora vas a hablar con ella. - Dijo Tails saliéndose de la habitación. - Amy, ven por favor. - Le habló a la eriza.

Ella lo miró confundida. Se acercó al zorro. - ¿Qué pasa Tails? - Le preguntó con timidez.

- Sonic quiere decirte algo importante. - dijo Tails, mientras Sonic hacía señas con las manos diciendo "No,no,no"

- Ooh Esta bien. ¿Qué me quieres decir Sonic? - Le preguntó a Sonic.

- Aaah - No sabía que decir, tenía miedo que Amy saliera lastimada o peor que él saliera lastimado, ya que la eriza se podría enojar y golpearlo con su martillo. - Ehm.. si ¿Podemos hablar a solas? - Pidió él.

- ¡Claro! - Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tails se llevó a Cream afuera para dejar a Sonic y a Amy solos.

* * *

**¡Dejen Reviews es una orden! Okno pero por favor dejen -.-**


	3. Un corazón roto

- Bueno ¿Y de qué me quieres hablar? - Amy preguntó con curiosidad.

- Quiero hablar de nosotros. - Él le contestó.

_"Por fin me pedirá que sea su novia"_ Pensó emocionada, mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno..¿Cómo empiezo? - Dijo pensado en voz alta. - Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y .. - hizo una pausa. - Es muy difícil explicarte esto pero..

- ¿Si? - Preguntó impaciente, ella pensaba que Sonic por fin se había enamorado de ella y le pediría que fuera su novia.

- Yo te quiero... ¡pero como amiga! - Dijo de golpe.

La sonrisa que tenía la eriza se quito al escuchar lo que él había dicho, ella agachó su cabeza.

- No quería decirte esto, pero tampoco quería que te ilusionarás conmigo. - Vio que empezaron a correr lagrimas en el rostro de la eriza. - Amy me siento mal por no corresponder tus sentimientos. - Sonic se acerca a Amy y la abraza. - Yo te quiero como mi hermanita. Tú eres mi hermanita. - dijo tratando de no llorar.

Amy se apartó del erizo, se limpió las lágrimas. - Tú aún amas a Sally, ¿verdad? - le preguntó temiendo a la respuesta del erizo.

- Si.. - susurro. - Amy..

- No te sientas mal, enserio. - Dijo dándole una sonrisa falsa. - Pronto te_ superaré._. - susurró.

- Entonces.. ¿Amigos? - dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Jaja Amigos. - Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Está le extendió la mano.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpo.

- Ya no te preocupes. Bueno ya me tengo que ir a mi casa, tengo que hacerme de comer.

- ¿No vas a comer aquí?

- No, prefiero estar sola.

- ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? - Se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

- No, gracias. - Dijo esto, abrió la puerta y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Tails vio a Amy irse. Ella se miraba triste. Se fue corriendo con Sonic para que le explicara lo que paso ahí.

- Sonic ¿que pasó? ¿Qué dijo Amy? ¿Por qué esta llorando? - Le hizo miles de preguntas Tails a Sonic.

- ¿Y Cream? - Le preguntó tratando de esquivar sus preguntas.

- La lleve a casa. Sonic no me cambies el tema, respóndeme. ¿Qué paso ahí?

- Lloró, pero se lo tomo mejor de lo que yo pensaba. - Dijo él erizo. - Eso creo.. - susurró.

- Entonces... ¿siguen siendo amigos?

Sonic asintió, no tenía ganas de hablar, se sentía un poco triste, pues le había roto el corazón a la eriza.

* * *

Amy llego a su casa, entró a su habitación, se tiro a su cama, ella estaba triste.

- Amy ¡ya cálmate! Quizás Sonic no era para ti. - Se dijo ella misma. - Amy no llores, no llores.. - dijo tratando de no llorar, pero no pudo aguantarse, y se puso a llorar hasta que se durmió.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Todos estaban en el taller de Tails, el zorro les había llamado para que vinieran. Todos andaban confundidos, se preguntaban para que Tails les había llamado.

- Quizás se están preguntando porque los llame. - Dijo el zorro, todos se le quedaron mirando al zorro. - Los llame para decirle que me llego una carta de Sally. - Amy miro al erizo de reojo.

- ¡Qué decía la carta! - Pregunto Knuckles impaciente (Que raro)

- Decía que iba a venir a visitarnos...

- ¿Cuándo Tails? - Preguntó Cream contenta.

- Mañana.

Amy se paró de su asiento y se fue sin decir nada. Todos se quedaron confundidos. Sonic corrió hacía ella.

* * *

La eriza estaba caminando hacía su casa. "¿Por qué Sally? ¿Por qué..." Pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Amy.. - le hablo el erizo azul.

- ¿Qué? - Ella dijo secamente.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? - Ella desvió su mirada. - Es por Sally ¿Verdad?

- No.

- Entonces es.. ¿Por mi?

- ¡NO! ¿Por qué siempre piensas que TODO es por ti? - Exclamo enojada. - Sabes que mejor me voy, no quiero hablar con nadie y menos contigo. - dijo esto y siguió caminando.

Sonic solo se quedo parado viendo como se iba la eriza.

* * *

Amy llego a su casa furiosa. Agarro sus ropas y las metió en una maleta. Cuando termino de empacar sus cosas ella vio una foto en un marco (o recuadro), en la foto estaba Sonic y ella donde se miraba bien felices. Esa foto tenía ya como 4 años fue del día que se conocieron. Ella agarro el marco donde estaba la foto y lo tiro, rompiéndolo. Rápidamente agarró la foto, quería romperla pero a la vez no quería, decidió empacarla en la maleta. Antes de salir de su casa hizo una nota:

_"Queridos amigos solo quiero avisarles que decidí irme lejos de aquí, y no, no es por Sonic, es porque quiero saber quien soy yo en realidad. Por favor no quiero que me vayan a buscar, los extrañaré mucho a todos. Los quiere Amy Rose :)" _

Salió de su casa, pidió un taxi y la llevo al estación de autobuses. Se bajo del taxi, le pago y entro a la estación de autobuses. Compro un boleto, estaba decidida a irse. Se subió al autobús, que se dirigía a un lugar lejos de Green Hill Zone y de Sonic.

El autobús se paro, ya había llegado a su destino. Amy se bajo, tomo su maleta y pidió un taxi. El taxi la dejo en un parque. Ella estaba mirando a su alrededor. **- ¿Amy? ¡Amy, Amy! -** Alguien la había llamado era un erizo plateado. Ella se le quedo mirando confundida, ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

* * *

Ya era de día, entonces Cream fue a la casa de Amy, tocó a la puerta pero nadie le abrió. _"A lo mejor esta en el taller de Tails"_ Pensó la coneja. Llego al taller de Tails, ahí estaba Sonic y el zorro sentados en el sofá viendo la tele, pero no vio a la eriza.

- Señor Sonic, ¿sabe dónde esta Amy? - Le preguntó la conejita.

- No, ¿no esta en su casa? - Dijo el erizo.

- No, ya fui a su casa pero nadie me abrió. Pensé que podría estar aquí. ¿No lo estará buscando Señor Sonic?

- No creo Cream, Sonic ya hablo con Amy. Espera.. ¿Y si se fue de Green Hill? Por lo de ayer, acuérdate cuando se fue se miraba triste. - Dijo Tails.

- No creo que a lo mejor se fue a llorar a un lugar. Ya sabes como es Amy. - Dijo relajado Sonic.

- No lo creo Sonic..

- Amy no es así.. - susurro Cream. _"Ella siempre venia a mi casa, cuando le pasaba algo.."_ Pensó.


	4. La llegada

Era Silver, el hijo de su madrina, él había cambiado tanto estos últimos 4 años, que casi no lo reconocía. Este corrió hacia Amy para abrazarla.

- Amy no puedo que estés aquí. No has cambiado casi nada. - Dijo el erizo plateado mirando a Amy de arriba a abajo.

- Pues tú si que has cambiando y mucho, que casi ni te reconocía. - dijo la eriza sonriéndole.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? - Preguntó confundido.

- A esta bien córreme. - bromeó.

- No, no, no! Es que se me hace raro que vinieras. - dijo nervioso. - Después de que te fuiste ya no volviste. - sonó triste.

- Si.. - dijo con la mirada baja.

- Pero, eso ya no importa. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Oye, ¿sabes dónde esta mi madrina?

- Esta en la casa, ven vamos. - Tomo la mano de Amy, y camino hacia su casa.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa y en la sala estaba Candy. Al parecer estaba esperando a su hijo.

- Silver que bueno que ya llegaste... - Se calló por un instante viendo a la eriza a lado de su hijo. - ¿Amy? ¿Eres tú? - Amy solo se quedo parada mirando a su madrina.

- Mira a quien me encontré. - dijo Silver le dijo a su mamá refiriéndose a Amy.

- ¡Amy! - Candy corrió abrazando a Amy. - Te hemos extrañado mucho. Me alegro que estés bien.

- Yo también los extrañe mucho. - Dijo separándose de su madrina.

Y así se la pasaron hablando todo el día, sobre lo que habían echo estos últimos 4 años, y de que Amy iba a cumplir años pasado mañana, ella iba a cumplir sus 13 años.

* * *

Sally llegó a Green Hill Zone. Todos estaban felices porque Sally ya había llegado y un poco preocupados por la desaparición de su amiga, excepto Sonic quien se mantenía alejado de todos.

- Sally es un gusto conocerte. - Dijo Cream dulcemente, ella no había conocido a Sally, pues ella era un bebé cuando Sally estaba viviendo en Green Hill.

- Igualmente eres una niña muy bonita Cream. - Le sonrió Sally.

- Jejeje.. - se ruborizo por el comentario de Sally.

- ¿Y Amy? - pregunto de repente al no notar la presencia de la eriza rosa.

- ...Ella se fue.. - sonó triste la coneja

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué se fue?- Dijo sorprendida.

- Aún no sabemos si se fue. - Interrumpió Sonic. - Capaz que mañana vuelve. - sonó molesto.

- Ya verás que mañana volverá. - dijo Tails animando a Cream.

- Espero que tengas razón.. - Dijo Cream, mientras agachaba su cabeza. Ella estaba triste, tenía miedo que algo le hubiera pasado o le pasará a su amiga.

* * *

Sonic estaba recargado en la pared. Se veía enojado, Sally se acercó a Sonic.

- Sonic, ¿Podemos hablar? - Le preguntó la ardilla a Sonic. Éste trato de ignorarla, desviando su mirada. - ¿Por qué has estado muy cortante conmigo? Ya ni me hablas. ¿Qué te hice?

- ¿Qué me hiciste? Te fuiste, ¡te fuiste sin decirme nada! Eso es lo que hiciste. - Gritó furioso.

- Sonic... - Agachó su cabeza. - Sonic, si yo no les dije nada es porque no pude.

El erizo se volteo para verla - ¿Por qué no pudiste? - dijo intrigado.

- Mi reino me necesitaba porque mi papá había... muerto, no pude avisarles porque no me dio tiempo. - Dijo triste.

- Sally.. perdóname. - dijo abrazando a Sally.

- No.. tú perdóname a mi. - Dijo llorando. - Entonces.. Seguimos siendo ¿novios?

- No lo se.. - musitó.

* * *

Habían hablado toda la tarde. Candy guio a Amy al cuarto donde se iba a dormir, Amy entró al cuarto, era el cuarto de Amy, estaba igualito a como lo había dejado.

Se instalo en el cuarto, guardo su ropa en el armario, y saco otras cosas de la maleta. Al final vio la foto de Sonic y ella, Amy tomo la foto, se le quedo mirando a la foto, su madrina entro a la habitación y Amy escondió la foto detrás de su espalda, se acostó en la cama, su madrina le dio las buenas noches, y se fue. Amy puso la foto abajo de su almohada y trato de dormirse, pero no podía.

Amy aún seguía triste, por lo de Sonic y dejar a sus amigos, pero a la vez se sentía feliz, por estar de nuevo con su madrina y con Silver. Ella iba a empezar de nuevo su vida, ella iba a olvidar a Sonic para siempre. O eso era lo que creía ella...


	5. Decepción

Amy se despertó, se metió a bañar, y luego se puso su típico vestido rojo. Se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse de desayunar.

- Mira quien ya se levanto. - Comento Candy. - ¿Tienes hambre? - Le pregunto, Amy sólo asintió. - Bueno aquí esta. - Dijo dejándole unos hot cakes. **(Que rico, es que ando antojada de hot cakes :9)**

- Gracias. - Amy dijo, mientras comía los hot cakes.

- De nada. - dijo su madrina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Y Silver? - Le pregunto a Candy.

- No se, cuando me desperté no estaba.

- ¡Ya llegue! - Dijo el erizo plateado entrando a la casa.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? - Le pregunto Candy cruzada de brazos.

- Fui a dar un paseo. - contestó despreocupado. - Hey Amy, ¿qué tal si vamos a la feria?

- Claro, ¿Cuándo? - dijo la eriza rosa.

- Hoy en la tarde.

- Esta bien. - le sonrió.

* * *

Ya era de tarde Silver y Amy fueron a la feria se subieron a todos los juegos mecánicos que había ahí. Amy estaba sonriendo. Ella estaba feliz, estar con Silver la ponía contenta. Silver le compro un algodón de azúcar a Amy, después se fueron a sentar en una banca, ya estaban cansados. Estaban callados, nadie hablaba, hasta que Silver decidió a hablar.

- Amy, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? - Le dijo tímidamente.

- Hmm.. si creo - le contesto Amy.

- Desde que te vi, te lo quise preguntar, ¿Por qué tenias los ojos hinchados, cuándo estabas en el parque? - Le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ohh.. eso - dijo desviando su mirada.

- ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

- Por.. Cosas.. - murmuró.

- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué te paso?

- No es nada importante.

- Amy.. dime, por favor. - suplico.

- Esta bien. Fue por alguien que me rompió el corazón, ¿Contento? Ves no era nada importante. - desvió la mirada.

- ¿Quién fue? ¿Quien fue el que te rompió el corazón?

- Es un amigo de Green Hill. - dijo en voz baja.

- Por eso viniste aquí, ¿verdad?

- En realidad no.

- Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?

- Porque quise venir a verlos. - dijo enojada por las preguntas del erizo. - ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarlos o qué?

- No, no es sólo que..

- Si se te hace raro que viniera. - dijo interrumpiéndole. - Ya vámonos. - dijo molesta, parándose de la banca y empezando a caminar.

- Si.. - dijo siguiendo a Amy.

* * *

Tails y Cream estaban cansados porque se habían pasado todo el día buscando a Amy, pero no la habían encontrado. Tails fue a dejar a Cream a su casa. Cream estaba triste porque no había encontrado a su amiga ya se estaba preocupando por ella. _"Amy ¿en dónde estarás?"_ Pensó.

Sonic no los ayudo a buscar a Amy, porque él se había pasado todo el día con Sally. **(Grr.. como la odio)**.

* * *

Estaban caminando había un horrible silencio entre Amy y Silver. Llegaron a la casa. Ella abrió la puerta y entro, él solo la siguió.

- Amy perdóname si estas enojada. - Se disculpo.

- No, te disculpes. Creo que a veces me enojo con facilidad. - le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo?

-No - dijo esto y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Silver iba a preguntarle otra vez, pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería que la eriza se enojará otra vez con él.

* * *

Ya era otro día pero no cualquier día, ¿por qué? porque hoy cumplía años Amy. Cream estaba muy triste. Ella se fue al taller de Tails. Entró al taller, ahí estaban Tails y Sonic. Cream se acercó a ellos.

- Hola Sr. Sonic y Sr. Tails. - Los saludó.

- Hola Cream. - Saludaron.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? - Le preguntó Tails a Cream. Ella asintió.

- ¿A dónde van? - Les pregunto el erizo.

- A buscar a Amy. - Dijeron los dos.

Sonic rodó sus ojos. - No se para que la van a buscar, solo pierden su tiempo.

- ¿Por qué Sr. Sonic? - Preguntó la conejita.

- Porque ella solo esta escondida, para llamar la atención. A lo mejor ella ya esta en su casa.

- No, ayer fuimos a su casa y nadie abrió. - le dijo Tails.

- A lo mejor no les quiso abrir. Capaz que ella estuvo en su casa todo el tiempo sólo que no les quiso abrir.

- Quizás tengas razón.. - dijo el zorro.

- Sr. Sonic, ¿Nos acompaña a abrir la puerta de Amy? - Dijo la coneja.

- Esta bien. - dijo el erizo.

Ellos fueron a la casa de Amy. Cuando llegaron, este Sonic hizo un Spin Dash rompiendo la puerta. Cream fue al cuarto de Amy a buscarla pero no había nadie en la casa. Tails estaba buscando a Amy, luego vio una nota en la mesa y la agarró.

- Vengan - Les llamó el zorro.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Cream.

- Es una nota. - le contesto.

- ¿Que dice la nota? – Preguntó desesperada.

- Dice, _"Queridos amigos solo quiero avisarles que decidí irme lejos de aquí, y no, no es por Sonic, es porque quiero saber quien soy yo en realidad. Por favor no quiero que me vayan a buscar, los extrañaré mucho a todos. Los quiere Amy Rose."_ - dijo leyendo la nota.

- Qué? - Gritó Cream llorando. - ¡Es todo tu culpa! Por tu culpa Amy se fue. – Gritó la conejita apuntando a Sonic.

- ¡Cream cálmate! Aquí dice que no es por Sonic. - Dijo Tails tranquilizando a Cream. Mientras Sonic se quedó parado sin decir nada. Sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- Amy se ha ido para siempre... – murmuró Cream bajando la mirada.

- Tranquila, la iremos a buscar. - dijo secándole las lagrimas.

- Pero ya la hemos buscado por todas partes. Y aquí dice que no la vayamos a buscar.

- Sonic nos ayudará a buscarla por todo el mundo, ¿Verdad Sonic? - Pregunto sonriéndole Tails a Sonic

- No. - Sonic contesto secamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? - dijeron ambos.

- Porque como lo dije antes, ella nada más quiere llamar la atención de nosotros, pronto volverá.

- Sonic.. ¡Como puedes ser tan..! – Gritó Cream enojada y a la vez decepcionada.

- Tranquila Cream, nosotros la buscaremos. – Dijo Tails mirando al erizo, se sentía decepcionado del erizo. Sonic había cambiado desde que llegó Sally o desde que habló con Amy.

- Sonic de perdido, ¿Sabes que día es hoy? - Cream le preguntó a Sonic.

- No se ¿Jueves? - Se preguntó. Cream negó con la cabeza.

- No..hoy es el cumpleaños Amy..

Cierto hoy era el cumpleaños de Amy como pudo ser tan tonto no se había acordado. Cream y Tails se fueron a buscar a su amiga, dejando a Sonic solo.


	6. Un deseo

Amy estaba dormida en su cama. Candy y Silver abrieron la puerta, caminaron lentamente hacia Amy con un pastel. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Amy! - Gritaron al unisono.

Amy se despertó un poco asustada, pero luego se rió. - Son unos tontos, jajaja me asustaron.

- Lo sentimos. Feliz cumpleaños. - La felicitaron.

Amy sonrió. - Gracias.. Los quiero..

- Pide un deseo. - Dijo Candy, acercándole el pastel.

_"Deseo empezar una nueva vida"_ Amy deseó cerrando sus ojos mientras soplaba las velas.

- ¿Y que pediste? - Preguntó con curiosidad Silver.

- Lo siento no se puede decir, porque luego no se cumple. - Le contesto Amy con una sonrisa.

Amy se pasó su cumpleaños con Silver y su madrina, ella estaba feliz, pero aún extrañaba a sus amigos, especialmente a Sonic, ella se preguntaba si Sonic también la extrañaba.

* * *

Por otro lado...

Cream y Tails estaban buscando a Amy y aún no encontraban a Amy. Como todos los días.

- Tails - Cream le llamo - Sin Sonic no podemos encontrarla.

- Lo se Cream, pero Sonic no nos quiere ayudar. - Dijo desanimado.

- Extraño a Amy. – dijo bajando su cabeza.

- Igual yo Cream. – murmuro.

- Me preguntó como se la estará pasando su cumpleaños.. Como estará ella..

- De seguro se lo esta pasando muy bien ya sabes como es Amy. - Dijo tratando de animarla.

- Si creo que sí.. – susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

No podía dormir, vio el reloj eran las 3 am. Se levanto de su cama para se dirigirse a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. De regreso alguien la llamo. Era su madrina que estaba sentada en el sofá. Candy le hizo una seña con la mano para que sentara con ella, Amy se acercó y se sentó.

- Amy quiero hablar contigo. - dijo Candy en tono serio.

- Hmm.. Claro.. - dudó.

- ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

- Porque quería venir a verlos. – contestó nerviosa.

- ¿Segura? - arqueó la ceja. - Porque Silver me dijo que viniste aquí porque alguien te rompió el corazón.

Amy agachó su cabeza. - Si en parte fue por eso, pero también fue por otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó curiosa.

- Candy quiero que me digas toda la verdad sobre mí.

- ¿Sobre ti? - Preguntó confundida.

- Si, sobre mi pasado, sobre mis padres. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Qué paso con ellos?

- Amy creo que es demasiado tarde mejor vamos a dormir..- trató de evadir la pregunta de Amy.

- NO. Quiero que me contestes. Ya estoy grande para saber, ¿no crees?

- ¿Segura? - Amy asintió. - Esta bien.. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Primero, ¿Qué paso con mis padres?

- Ellos... Murieron.. – dijo desviando su mirada.

Amy se quedo atónita, mientras le salían lágrimas de sus ojos. Entonces Candy la abrazo.

- Por eso no te quería decir nada. - Le dijo Candy mientras la abrazaba.

- No... Esta bien que me lo dijeras... Pero, ¿Por qué los mataron?

- Porque había una guerra…

- Pero, ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué eran o qué hicieron ellos para que los hubieran matado?

- Tus padres eran James y Elizabeth Rose, reyes de Athens. Un lugar muy lejos de aquí.

- Entonces… eso significa que yo soy una ¿Princesa? - Preguntó Amy sorprendida, Candy asintió.

- Ellos te querían proteger por eso te trajeron conmigo. Si no…Hubieras muerto con ellos. - dijo en tono serio y triste.

Amy se puso a llorar más. - No sabes cuanto los extraño.. no sabes cuanto los necesito ahora.

- Si lo se, pero por eso me tienes a mi y a Silver.

- Si, los tengo a ustedes. - Dijo un poco más alegre. - Ustedes son mi familia...MI FAMILIA. Gracias.. en verdad los quiero... - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

-Nosotros también te queremos. - hizo una pausa. – Amy una cosa más… No quiero que nadie sepa qué tú eres una princesa.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

- Por que ellos te buscarán.

- ¿Ellos?

- Los que mataron a tus papás. – Contestó. – Si saben que estás viva… ellos te matarán.

- ¿Si estoy viva?

- Si, ellos piensan qué estas muerta o desaparecida.

- ¿Y Silver sabe que soy una princesa?

- Si. Solo Silver y yo sabemos. Prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie que eres una princesa.

- Te lo prometo.

- Bien. - dijo parándose para dirigirse a su cuarto. – Ya vete a dormir ya es tarde.

- Si… ¿me puedo dormir contigo? - Preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.

Candy le sonrió. - Claro Amy.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap :D ¡Dejen reviews es una ORDEN! Bueno no, pero si dejan reviews me harán muy feliz :)**


	7. Una nueva vida

Y_ así paso el tiempo…_

Amy esta viviendo con su madrina y Silver. Ella estaba feliz, ella había hecho nuevos amigos. Tiene una nueva vida. Pero aún no podía olvidar a sus viejos amigos, pues con ellos había vivido bastantes aventuras.

Amy había cambiado mucho estos últimos 2 años. Había cambiado físicamente y mentalmente. Dejo de ser una niña a ser una señorita. También había madurado mucho.

Ella aún no podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido desde que se fue de Green Hill, pues Amy ya estaba festejando sus XV, con sus nuevos amigos.

Amy traía un vestido un vestido corto de palabra de honor rosa y con zapatos de tacón . Su cabello rosa lo tenía suelto con chinos, que le llegaba a la cadera.

Todos le decían que se veía hermosa, pues obviamente se veía hermosa.

Amy iba caminando a saludar a los invitados._ "Que bien te ves, Amy"_ "_Que hermoso vestido." _ Le decían los invitados a ella.

Silver se acercó a la eriza oji-verde.

- Que hermosa te ves, Amy. - Le dijo el erizo plateado quien estaba mirando a Amy.

- Gracias Silver. - Se ruborizó.

- Oye, te quiero decir algo. - Le dijo un poco nervioso.

- Bien, dime.

- Ven. - Éste le agarro la mano, y la llevo a un parque lejos de la fiesta.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- Porque te quiero preguntar algo.

- Esta bien, ¿qué me quieres preguntar?

- ¿Quieres…Ser... mi ..no...novia? - Dijo nervioso y Amy solo se ruborizo.

- Silver, yo solo te quiero como amigo, mejor dicho como un herma... - Ella calló y recordó lo que le había dicho Sonic tiempo atrás _"Yo te quiero... pero ¡como amiga!" "Yo te quiero como mi hermanita. Tú eres mi hermanita." _Pensó esto y decidió darle a una oportunidad al erizo plateado. Silver solo bajo su cabeza. - Pero… ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos? – Le sonrió.

Silver volvió a mirarla. - Entonces, ¿es un si? - Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Claro que si. - Le dijo sonriéndole. Ella pensó que quizás, se podría enamorar de Silver y olvidarse de Sonic para siempre.

Silver se acercó a Amy, toco su mejilla y luego le dio un beso. Después regresaron a la fiesta.

* * *

_Mientras en Green Hill Zone..._

Después de 1 año de la desaparición de Amy.

Sally se había ido sin decir nada, otra vez, y Sonic quedo devastado. De vez en cuando Eggman atacaba pero Sonic no le tomaba mucha importancia. Tiempo después Sonic decidió ayudar a Cream y a Tails a buscar a Amy, pero Cream y Tails se habían cansado de buscar a su amiga, pues siempre era el mismo resultado, nunca la encontraban. Al erizo no le importo y fue a buscar a Amy solo. Pues ya había pasado más de un año y ella nunca regreso. Entonces Tails y Cream también le ayudaron. Ellos pensaron que Sonic volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

Ya había pasado dos largos años desde que la eriza desapareció.

- Sonic. - Tails le llamó. - Ve a descansar, ya es muy tarde. - dijo el zorrito somnoliento.

- No Tails, tengo que ir a buscarla.

- ¡No Sonic! Tú ve a dormir, mañana la iremos a buscar. - Ordenó, pues Sonic no había dormido nada.

Sonic no dijo nada, él solo se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

* * *

Amy y Silver cumplían 3 meses de novios y estaban muy feliz. Eran una pareja hermosa. Esta Amy le hablaba sobre sus amigos de Green Hill, y también le dijo quien le rompió el corazón, Sonic. Ellos no se tenían secretos.

Unos días después. Amy estaba en su habitación arreglándose para ir con su madrina a comprar comida, pues ya se había acabado.

***TOC TOC*** Alguien toco la puerta.

- Pase - Fue lo único que dijo Amy, quien estaba cepillándose su cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo.

Entró el erizo plateado, Amy volteó a verlo. Vio que tenía una bola de papel en la mano, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- Hola Amy ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Silver.

- Voy con mi madrina, a comprar comida, es que ya no hay. - Ella contestó.

- Ohh... - Se quedó pensando un poco.

- ¿Nos acompañas? - Le pidió.

- No, es que estoy cansado. Mejor vayan ustedes.

- Bueno esta bien…

- Amy, Si tus amigos te estuvieran buscando… ¿te irias con ellos? - Preguntó de repente.

Amy se quedo confundida ante la pregunta inesperada de Silver. – Ehh... - No sabía que decir, jamás lo había pensado. Amy se acercó a Silver, le agarro la mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente. - Silver yo…-

"¡Amy ya vámonos!" Interrumpió Candy, quien la esperaba en la sala.

- ¡Ya voy! - Le aviso. - Silver yo no me iría con ellos. Si me fui de Green Hill fue por..

- El erizo azul... - Interrumpió.

- No Silver...

"¡Amy, ya!" Grito Candy otra vez.

- ¡Si, ya voy! - Le gritó a su madrina, luego dirigió su mirada a Silver - Luego hablamos ¿si? - dijo esto y salió de su habitación.

Cuando Amy salió de el cuarto, Silver desarrugo la bola de papel que tenia. En la hoja estaba la foto de Amy, cuando ella tenía 12 años; abajo de la foto venían las palabras "Se Busca" y un número.

Él se quedó pensativo, estaba recordando cuando el erizo azul le dio la foto de Amy.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Silver camina por el parque como siempre lo hacía. "Oiga, ¿a visto a esta eriza?" Se le escuchó decir a un erizo azul, que se miraba desesperado. Pero Silver no le dio mucha importancia al erizo y siguió con su camino._

_El erizo azul camina hacia Silver - Hola, ¿la has visto? - Le preguntó mientras le enseña una foto de Amy._

_Silver se quedó sorprendido al ver que estaban buscando a su novia. Agarro la foto que el erizo azul le estaba enseñando. _"Debes de ser Sonic"_ Pensó mirando al erizo azul._

_- Entonces.. ¿La has visto? - Pregunto curioso al ver la reacción del erizo plateado._

_Silver negó con su cabeza._

_- ¿Seguro? - Sonic se le quedo mirando confundido._

_- Estoy seguro. - Contesto, mientras le daba la foto._

_- No, quédate con ella. Por si recuerdas o la ves. Nos llamas. - Le dijo mientras se iba, para preguntarles a otras personas._

_Silver se quedó callado. ¿Debía de decirle a Amy que la están buscando?_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Se le quedo mirando la hoja de papel con la foto de la eriza, para luego romperla. Estaba enojado, no quería que el erizo la encontrará y lo separará de él, porque quizás Amy todavía sentía algo por Sonic y no quería perderla.

* * *

Sonic entró a la casa del zorro muy desanimado.

- ¡Ya llegaste Sonic! - Vio al erizo entrar a su casa. - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿La encontraste?

- Muy mal… - dijo con la cabeza agachada. - Nadie la ha visto. Parece como si se la hubiera comido la tierra. – dijo molesto.

- No seas negativo. Ya verás que la encontraremos. Ahora que estas ayudándonos será más fácil encontrarla.

- Jamás la encontraremos Tails. Ya busque por todo el mundo; hasta fui a Athens, un lugar que ni siquiera sabia que existía. Espera… - hizo una pausa. - había un erizo que se sorprendió al ver la foto de Amy.

- A lo mejor él la ha visto y nos llama. Solo se positivo. - dijo contento Tails.

- Si eso espero - suspiro. - Me arrepiento de haber hablado con Amy. Si no hubiera hablado con ella, no se habría ido.. Aun recuerdo lo ultimo que me dijo antes de irse… -_ "¿Por qué siempre piensas que TODO es por ti?" "Sabes que mejor me voy, no quiero hablar con nadie y menos contigo" _

- Sonic tú le dijiste, la verdad. Dijiste que solo la quieres como una amiga. - Animó el zorro.

- No Tails, yo no la quiero como una amiga…

- Lose, tú la quieres como una tu hermanita - Le interrumpió.

- ¡No Tails! Es que no entiendes. Yo..Yo.. ¡la amo! - Grito sin pensar.

Tails se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción del erizo. - Sonic creo que has de estar cansado. Es mejor que vayas a descansar. Que hasta andas diciendo locuras. - Guio al erizo a su cuarto. Lo dejo en su cuarto para que descansara. _"Quien diría que te enamorarías de Amy.. o quizás andas muy cansado"_ Pensó Tails, quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

* * *

Tails lo dejo en el cuarto. Él solo se quedo pensando en lo que dijo hace unos minutos. _"¡No Tails! Yo..Yo.. ¡La amo!"_ Estaba bastante confundido. - ¿Por qué dije eso? - Se preguntó confundido. - ¿Me enamore de Amy? No,no, eso no es posible.- Negó con su cabeza. - Ella es como mi hermanita...- murmuro. - A lo mejor estoy cansado. Si, eso debe de ser. - Trato de convencerse.

* * *

**Bien este es el final del cap 7. Mañana me iré de vacaciones yey! Ok Si dejan Reviews quizás suba el cap 8 antes de irme :) **

**Nee.. mañana lo subó. **


	8. Regresando

- ¿Qué más nos falta? - Preguntó Candy.

- Hmm.. Acuérdate que Silver quiere Pizza. - Contestó la eriza de ojos verdes.

- Ok, ve por la harina, yo voy por el queso y el jamón. - Se dirigió a la salchichonería, pero paro al ver a unos erizos, que se le hacían familiares. Se les quedó mirando por un momento, y siguió con su camino, tratando de no darle importancia.

Acabaron de hacer las compras. Candy de nuevo miró a los erizos. Ya lo había recordado. Ellos eran los que mataron a los padres de Amy. Un momento eso significa que saben que Amy esta viva y la están buscando. Candy tomo a la eriza rosa, del brazo, tirando lo que compraron. Se la llevo corriendo, sin decirle nada.

- ¡Auch, AUCH! ¡Me lastimas! - Se quejó Amy. - ¿Por qué corre así de repente?

- Solo vámonos a la casa lo más pronto posible. ¿Ok? Allá te explico. - le susurro.

Amy asintió un tanto confundida y ambas erizas corrieron dirigiéndose a su casa.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa. Tenían la respiración agitada.

- Bien. Ahora dígame, ¿Por qué nos fuimos así de repente? - Preguntó Amy.

- Amy… ellos... son... - dijo entrecortada.

- ¿Ellos? ¿De qué está hablando? - Preguntó un poco confundida.

- ¿Viste a los erizos que estaban afuera de la tienda? - Amy asintió con la cabeza. - Bueno, ellos son los que empezaron la guerra y los que mataron a tus padres. Y creo que ellos te están buscando para matarte.

- ¡¿Ehh? - Gritó Amy asustada y confundida. - Espera, ¿Ellos como se enteraron que estoy viva?

- No lose.. - musito. - Quizás algunos de tus amigos fueron a Athens a buscarte.

_"El erizo azul"_ Pensó Silver, quien estaba sentado en otro sofá escuchando todo lo que ellas estaban hablando.

- No lo creo, Athens esta muy lejos...

- Si, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es esconderte de ellos ahora. - Hizo una pausa. - Te tienes que ir.

- ¿Qué? - Gritaron Amy y Silver al unísono.

- Es por tu bien. Yo conozco un lugar donde te puedes ir, ahí vas a estar a salvo. - Amy bajo su mirada ya sabía a que lugar se refería. - Puedes ir a Green Hill.

- ¿No puedo ir a otro lugar? - Preguntó Amy.

- No. Ahí vas a estar a salvo. Ahí vive un erizo que te puede ayudar.. ¿Como se llama? - Se preguntó tratando de recordar el nombre del erizo. - ¡Ah Si! Sonic, así se llama.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Amy no hay tiempo para elegir otro lugar.

- Esta bien. - Dijo resignada.

- Mamá, - Habló Silver. - Yo voy a acompañar a Amy.

- No Silver. - Dijo Candy.

- Mamá Amy es mi novia y la tengo que acompañar.

- Amy.. ¿Quieres que Silver te acompañe? - Candy miró a la eriza rosa.

- Sabe, me sentiría más a gusto si Silver me acompaña. – Respondió Amy.

- Bueno si eso es lo que quieres. Esta bien. Pero arreglen sus maletas., que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ambos erizos hicieron sus maletas. Cuando terminaron de empacar sus cosas. Se dirigieron a la central de autobuses en un taxi. Compraron los boletos, antes de subirse al autobús se despidieron de Candy.

- Madrina, regresaremos lo más pronto posible. - Le dijo Amy a Candy

- Yo le llamaré cuando todo se calme. Mientras quédense allá. - Dijo la eriza color crema. - Bueno. Ya súbanse. Los voy a extrañar. - dijo esto y los abrazo.

- Nosotros también. - dijeron ambos erizos mientras se separaban de Candy para subir al autobús.

Ya estaban dentro del autobús. Le hicieron "adiós" con las manos a Candy.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana. Nuestro héroe azul se levanto a desayunar. Hoy no tenía ganas de nada, ni de buscar a Amy. Se había desanimado mucho, pues él ya llevaba como 1 año buscándola y no la encontraba. Se dirigió al comedor para ver si su amigo amarillo ya le había hecho de desayunar.

- Hola Sonic - Saludo el zorro de dos colas.

- Hola Sr. Sonic - Saludo la dulce Cream.

- Hola chicos - Contesto sin muchos ánimos. - Tails ¿Ya hiciste de desayunar? - Preguntó al no ver nada en la mesa.

- No, es que Vainilla hizo galletas y fui a desayunar a su casa.

- Sr. Sonic mi mamá me dijo que le diera estas galletas. - Cream le dio unas galletas que tenía en su bolsa.

- Gracias Cream. - Dijo agarrando las galletas.

- De nada. - le sonrió. - Sr. Sonic ¿hoy vamos a buscar a Amy?

- No Cream, hoy no, mejor otro día. Estoy muy cansado.

- Oh bueno ¿y qué tal si vamos a recoger flores? - Pidió la conejita.

- Claro Cream.

- ¡Que bien! - Grito emocionada.

* * *

Llegaron a Green Hill. Estaban cansados, no durmieron bien en el viaje. Se dirigieron hacia la casa de la eriza rosa, ya que no estaba tan lejos. Estaban caminando por el bosque en donde Amy vió a Sonic por primera vez, a lado el bosque estaba un lago y unas flores hermosas, ahí conoció a la conejita color crema. Hizo una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? - Preguntó curioso Silver.

- Ah, es que me gusta este lugar. - Sonrió de nuevo.

-Si es muy bonito. – miró a su alrededor.

_**"¡Devuélveme eso!"**_ Paro de caminar al escuchar una voz que se le hacia muy familiar. Corrió al lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Este Silver la siguió.

* * *

Ahí estaba Eggman peleando con un niño, quien tenía una esmeralda del caos.

- ¡Dame eso! - Le ordeno al niño.

- ¡No, yo me la encontré y se la daré a Sonic! - Contestó el niño.

- ¡Devuélveme esa esmeralda! - Grito ya molesto.

- ¡Deja a ese niño pobre niño en paz Eggman! - Gritó la eriza rosa.

Eggman se volteó para mirar a la eriza, y el niño aprovechó para correr y escapar. Se volteó de nuevo para quitarle la esmeralda al niño, ignorando a la eriza, pero éste ya no estaba. - ¡Se ha escapado y es por tu culpa! - Acusó a la eriza.

- Wow, Eggman no has cambiado nada. - Comentó la eriza.

- Ehh..¿Nos conocemos? - Preguntó un poco confundido pues nunca había visto a la eriza.

- Tan pronto… ¿te has olvidado de mí? – Cuestionó. - Bigote de escoba

- ¿Bigote de escoba? - dijo pensando. - Eso solo me lo decía esa eriza molesta…- Penso en voz alta. - ¡Amy! ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Exacto - Contestó con una sonrisa.

- Si como olvidar ese pelo de chicle… - Recordó. - Has cambiado mucho - Comentó.

- Si, pues tú no has cambiado mucho, que digamos.

- ¿Y dónde esta tú novio... éste Sonic?

Amy se enojo ante la pregunta de Eggman. - ¡No me hables de él!

- Ah cierto... él te cambió por Sally.. - Se burló.

Se acercó a Eggman para golpearlo con su martillo, pero Silver, quien acababa de llegar, le agarro el brazo.

- ¡Suéltame Silver, tengo que golpear a este idiota! - Trato de zafarse.

- Amy has cambiado mucho físicamente, pero aún sigues siendo la niña insoportable de siempre. - Dijo esto y se fue en su egg carrier.

- ¡Aún no te vayas! ¡No seas cobarde! - Amy le grito a Eggman, quien ya se había ido.

- Cálmate Amy, mejor ya vámonos a la casa. - Intentó calmar a la eriza.

- Esta bien. Pero cuando lo vea...¡lo golpearé con mi martillo! – Agarró su martillo con fuerza.

Silver solo cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

* * *

Cream, Tails y Sonic estaban en el bosque. Cream estaba recogiendo flores con Tails, mientras Sonic estaba arriba de un árbol.

- ¡Que bonitas flores! - Dijo Cream mientras veía las flores. - Ve allá a recoger unas rosas rojas, mientras yo voy por acá por unas rosas blancas.

- Esta bien - Contestó el zorro

Cream fue a buscar unas rosas blancas para su mamá. _"Éstas le gustan mucho a Amy"_ Pensó. Mientras recogía las flores vio a unas personas pelear, era Eggman con una eriza rosa. _**"Amy has cambiado mucho físicamente, pero aún sigues siendo la niña insoportable de siempre"**_ Le dijo a la eriza rosa. _"Amy..."_ Pensó Cream, corrió hacia Sonic y Tails. - ¡Chicos! - Les llamo.

- ¿Que sucede Cream? - Preguntaron ambos.

- ¡Vi a Amy! - Gritó.

- ¿Qué? - Gritaron.

- Si vengan. - Dijo esto y corrió hacía donde había visto a Amy.

Sonic y Tails la siguieron.

Cream estaba corriendo, se detuvo y se sentó de rodillas, confundida y atónita.

* * *

**Holis solo quiero decir que me tardaré en actualizar pooorqueeee.. hoy me iré de vacaciones :) yey! & volveré en un mes.**


	9. ¡No estoy loca!

**Hola regrese de mis vacaciones. Bueno ya había regresado desde hace una semana, pero estaba haciendo otros Fics, pero aquí esta ¡el capitulo 9 :D! wiii! :B**

* * *

No estaba nadie. Estaba solo el lugar. Cream se quedo sorprendida y se tiró de rodillas. Sonic y Tails llegaron con ella.

- No puede ser... - musito la pequeña coneja. - ¡Yo... la vi!

Tails le toco el hombro. - Cream, quizas estes cansada o la hayas confundido con otra persona.

- ¡No Tails! ¡Yo la vi a ella! ¡Estoy segura!- Gritó.

- Vamonos a casa. Tenemos que descansar. - Hablo Sonic.

- No me creen, ¿verdad? - Les preguntó con su mirada baja.

- No Cream. - Respondió el zorro de dos colas.

- ¡Es que yo la vi! ¡Lo juro! Ella estaba peleando con Eggman.

- Ven vamos a tu casa - La levanto. - Necesitas descansar, tú tampoco has descansado mucho.

Cream suspiro con resignacion. - Esta bien. Puede que la haya confundido.

Ellos caminaron hacia la casa de la pequeña Cream.

* * *

Amy y Silver se encontraban en la casa. Ellos estaban desempacando sus cosas. Amy sacó una foto de Sonic y de la eriza rosa, ella la escondió rapidamente para que Silver no la viera, pero éste la logró ver.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Silver.

- ¿Q-qué cosa? - Dijo nerviosamente.

- Eso que tienes atrás. - Le quito el objeto y vio que era una foto de ella y Sonic. - ¿Por qué tienes esto?! - Se refirió a la foto

- N-no se.. - Contesto nerviosa.

- ¡Amy! ¿Qué hacía esta foto en tú maleta?!

- Me la lleve.., pero ya no me acordaba que la tenía. - Mintió.

- Voy a afuera. - Caminó hacía la puerta.

- ¡Te acompaño! - Dijo Amy.

- No. Quiero estar sólo. - dijo, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Amy suspiró pesadamente. _"Soy una estúpida"_ Pensó la eriza, quien estaba recostada en la puerta.

Ella se salió de su casa para tomar un poco de aire.

* * *

La dejaron en su casa, sin antes decirle que descansará un poco. Ella estaba acostada en su cama. Estaba aburrida, decidió salir un poco a mirar las estrellas como siempre lo hacía con su amiga Amy.

- ¿Me estaré volviendo loca? - Se preguntó a ella misma. - Amy, te extraño amiga. - Se quedó observando las estrellas un momento, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Y que tal si, si te vi en realidad y estas en tu casa? - Se preguntó con una sonrisa. Caminó hacia la casa de la eriza rosa y vio algo raro. Las luces de la casa estaban prendidas. Se acercó más y vio una silueta de una mujer. Caminó lentamente hacía aquella persona y era la misma chica que vio peleando con Eggman. Se pellizcó para ver si no estaba soñando.

- ¡Auch! - Eso significaba que no estaba soñando.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?! - Preguntó la eriza sacando un martillo.

Definitivamente si era Amy. Esbozo una sonrisa y corrió hacía la eriza.

- ¡Amy, Amy, Amy! - Dijo mientras la abrazaba. - ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado! - Le dijo mientras salían lágrimas en sus ojos.

Amy sólo se quedó inmóvil, tratando de no llorar.

- Cream.. - Susurró, mientras le correspondía el abrazo a su amiga.

- Amy, ¿A dónde te fuiste? Te he extrañado tanto. ¡Por favor ya no te vuelvas a ir! - La abrazó más fuerte.

No pudo más y le salieron las lágrimas. Lágrimas que no habían salido desde que Sonic le rompió el corazón.

- Amy.. - la soltó.

- ¿Si? Cream.

- Ya no te vuelvas a ir. - Le pidió. - Me lo prometes. - Le extendió su dedo meñique.

- Te lo prometo.

Hablaron sobre lo que les había pasado estos 2 años..

Se estaban despidiendo.

- ¿Mañana nos vas a venir a visitar a todos? Estoy segura que todos querrán verte.

- No se Cream.. - Dudó pues no se quería topar con Sonic. Sabía que si veía a Sonic lloraría.

- ¡Por favor! - Le suplicó. - Por mi, ¿si? - Y le puso una carita de cachorrito que ella no se podía negar.

- Esta bien, Cream. Sólo por ti. - Le sonrió.

- ¡Yupi! - Exclamó de felicidad. - Entonces mañana te veo, ¿Si? - Dijo mientras se iba para su casa.

- Claro.. - Le respondió.

Cuando la conejita se fue a su casa. Amy dio un suspiro de tristeza _"¿Qué acabó de hacer? No me quiero topar con Sonic"_ Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

* * *

Se levanto de su cama muy feliz, hoy iba a ser un día genial. Se fue al taller de Tails, a avisarle sobre la llegada de su amiga y de que no estaba loca.

Llegó al taller y vio al zorrito de dos colas trabajando en una maquina.

- ¡Hola Tails! - Saludó.

- ¡Ah! Oh, hola Cream. - Le saludó.

- ¿Te asuste?

- Si un poco..

- Lo siento. - Se disculpo. Luego recordó, el porque estaba aquí. - Oye Tails. ¿Y Sonic?

- ¿Sonic? Creo que esta en la casa viendo la tele, ¿por qué?

- Es que les ocupo decir algo importante.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Llamale a Knuckles y a Rouge y diles que vengan.

- Pero..¿por qué? - Aún no comprendía el zorro.

- ¡Es una sorpresa!

El zorrito le hizo caso y les llamó.

Después ellos llegaron un poco confundidos. ¿Por qué Tails les había llamado? ¿Acaso Eggman atacó la ciudad de nuevo?

- Tails.. ¿Por qué me llamaste? - Preguntó Knuckles confundido.

- En realidad no se. - Contestó el zorro nervioso.

- ¿Qué?! ¡Deje sola la Esmeralda Maestra sólo para que me digas que no sabes!

- La que sabe es Cream. Así que pregúntale a ella.

- Hola chicos. De seguro se preguntarán el porque los llame. Bueno es que hoy nos viene a visitar una amiga muy querida para nosotros.

"_Sally"_ Pensó Sonic.

Y de eso entra una eriza rosa junto con un erizo plateado. Todos se miraron confundidos, ¿acaso era ella? o Cream se estaba volviendo realmente loca y confundió una chica con Amy. Aunque el parecido era sorprendente.

- Hola chicos... - Saludó tímidamente la eriza rosa.

* * *

**& si _Secret Name B_ las vacas me inspiraron mucho, pero para otro fic; si lo quieren leerlo se llama _Put Your Hearts Up. _& también subiré otro Fic llamado****The Mystery of a Missing****_ Friend._**

******Si quieren saber más sobre mi(no lo creo) o decir que mis fics son un asco aquí les dejo mi twitter en mi perfil (:**

******Si les gusto este cap dejen Reviews. No se que tienen los reviews que me inspiran o animan en hacer el siguiente capi (:**


	10. Esto es un secreto

**Hola (: Me alegro tanto ver que les gusta mucho este fic. Bueno no tengo nada más que decir. **

* * *

El erizo plateado caminó hacia el bosque, tratando de alejarse de Amy. Estaba enojado. ¿Todavía seguía amando a ese erizo azul? Es en lo único que pensaba.

_"No, Silver. Ella te ama a ti" _Pensó para si mismo. _"No puedes enojarte con ella, y mucho menos ahora."_ Es cierto no se puede enojar con la eriza. Ahora tiene que amarla y demostrarle al erizo azul que ella es feliz con él.

Regreso a la casa y vio a la eriza, quien ya estaba dormida en el sofá. Al parecer lo estaba esperando.

- Amy despierta. - Le susurró a la chica, sacudiéndola.

- ¿Silver? - Preguntó mientras abría sus ojos. - ¡Silver! Perdóname..

- No. Perdóname tú, fui un tonto.. - Le interrumpió a la eriza. - Ve a tu cuarto.

Asintió y caminó hacía su cama.

Él sólo la miró como se iba la eriza.

El Sol le daba en su cara, se tapo con su almohada. Pero olió algo.. era comida. Amy había hecho de desayunar. Se levantó, tendió la cama y se dirigió al comedor.

- Buenos días. - Dijo Silver, mientras veía lo que ella hizo. - Mmm.. que rico chili dogs. - Se saboreó.

- Si, son los favoritos de.. - Iba a decir Sonic. - de.. Cream. - Contestó nerviosa.

- Que buenos gustos tiene Cream. - Comentó, mientras se comía los chili dogs.

- Si.. oye, te quiero decir algo..

- Dime.

- Ayer vi a Cream, y bueno ella me dijo que fuera hoy a la casa de Tails, a visitarlos, y quisiera que fueras conmigo. - Le pidió tímidamente.

- Claro Amy. Me daría mucho gusto conocer a tus amigos. - Le contestó con una sonrisa. - Espera. - Paro un momento.

- ¿Si?

- Ahí va a estar Sonic, ¿verdad?

- Eeh.. si, pero eso no importa.

- Esta bien.. - dudó por un momento.

* * *

_Y aquí es donde estábamos.._

- Hola chicos... - Saludó tímidamente la eriza rosa. - Ya no se acuerdan de mi..

- ¡Amy! - Gritó Rouge para luego abrazarla.

Y así vinieron los demás a abrazarla, excepto Sonic.

Sonic se quedó inmóvil, al ver a Amy. Había cambiado mucho, _físicamente._ Se había convertido en toda una mujer. Luego notó a su acompañante, "_¿quién es él?"_ Se preguntó, se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Pero, ¿en dónde lo había visto?

- Te hemos extrañado mucho, Amy. - Admitió el zorrito.

- ¡Si! - Dijo Cream.

- Amy, no nos has presentado a tu amigo. - Habló la murciélago mirando al erizo plateado.

- ¡Ah sí! Lo había olvidado. Él es Silver. Silver, la murciélago es Rouge, el zorro es Tails y la conejita es Cream.

- ¿Cream? Amy me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó la coneja.

- Si.

- Ejem.. - llamó la atención Sonic. - ¿Y a mi no me vas a presentar Amy?

- Ehh.. - Ella bajó su mirada.

- Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. - Se presentó.

- Amy no me ha contado nada sobre ti. - Mintió, ella le había contado demasiado de él. - Yo soy Silver, el novio de Amy Rose.

- ¿Eh? - Se preguntó. _"¿Amy tiene novio? No.. de seguro trata de darme celos, pero yo ¿por qué tendría que tener celos?" _- ¿Es tu novio Amy? - Le preguntó con una mirada triste.

Amy levantó su cabeza. -S-s-si, Silver es mi novio. - Trató de no llorar, al ver la mirada de Sonic.

Esto al erizo azul le rompió el corazón. _Ella ya tenía novio, ya no lo amaba._ Siempre era lo que él deseaba, que ella lo olvidará y ahora se cumplió su deseo.

- Espero que seas muy feliz con.. Silver. - Le costó decirlo. - Al fin al cabo, tú eres como mi hermanita, y si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. - Le dio una sonrisa forzada.

Escuchó lo que le dijo Sonic. _Tú eres como mi hermanita.._ Él seguía siendo el mismo, él no la amaba.. nunca la amo. Ella esperaba que se pusiera celoso, pero no, solo le dio una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que la volvía loca, y le daban ganas de abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo.

- Gracias.. Sonic.. - Contestó la eriza con una sonrisa falsa.

Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que Cream decidió romperlo.

- Bueno.. ¿quién quiere pastel? Mi mamá y yo lo hicimos. - Dijo la coneja, nerviosa.

Todos fueron a comer pastel.

Llegó la hora de irse. Amy se estaba despidiendo de todos.

- Mañana vas a venir, ¿verdad Amy? - Preguntó Cream, con una cara de angelito.

- Si puedo lo haré. - Le contestó Amy.

- ¡Bien! Aquí te esperaremos.

- Si. Bueno ya me tengo que ir..

- ¿Amy no te vas a despedir de Sonic? - Preguntó Cream con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah? Si claro. Adios Sonic. - Le dijo solo eso para luego salir con Silver de la casa.

Una vez que se fueron Cream empezó a hablar.

- No me gusta el novio de Amy. - Admitió Cream. - Es guapo, pero a mi hubiera gustado que Amy se quedará con usted.

- ¿E-en s-serio? - Preguntó Sonic incrédulo.

- Sip. Amy lo amaba tanto, siempre hablaba de usted Señor Sonic.. hasta que ella se fue, pero aún puede conquistarla. Si necesita mi ayuda, solo dígamelo.

Sonic rió, y le dio una sonrisa a la coneja. - Jajaja, claro Cream, pero no le digas a nadie. Ni a Tails.

- ¡Claro! ¡Entonces eso significa que se enamoró de Amy! - Dijo Cream dando saltitos.

Él solo se sonrojo.

- Tranquiló esto va a ser un secreto. - Le dijo Cream.

Sonic sólo estaba bromeando con Cream, él no estaba enamorado de Amy o ¿si?

No claro que no. Ella era su amiga, su _"hermanita"_ no podía verla con otros ojos. Y menos ahora que ella tenía novio. Ella se miraba muy feliz con él, y si ella es feliz, él también.

* * *

**Bueno así acaba el capitulo 1O, me pondré a escribir el capitulo 11, quizás me tarde en actualizar, pues tengo que actualizar mis otros fics, se acaba de poner la feria ¡wii! & empezaré a entrenar Volei Bol otra vez. Así que tardaré un poco más en actualizar, bueno al menos que dejen reviews ñ.ñ **

**Acabó de subir un fic nuevo & me gustaría saber su opinión. Aquí les dejo el nombre del fic por si lo quieren leer & darme su opinión _The Mystery of a Missing Friend_ **


	11. Confusión

Habían pasado los días desde que ella llegó. Todos los días la observaba, ella siempre estaba acompañada de su "novio", ese erizo plateado. Siempre los veía abrazándose o dándose besos en la mejilla. Eso le hacía enojar, pero ¿por qué?, si él no puede sentir celos de su "hermanita" y ese erizo o ..¿si? No, ¡no!. Es que ese erizo no le caía nada bien, no le inspiraba confianza. Sentía como si él le estuviera ocultando algo, pues Silver se le hacía familiar.. ¿Quizás trabajaba con Eggman? No eso es imposible, sólo Shadow y Rouge trabajan para Eggman. El punto es que es como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero no lograba recordar. Y aparte... ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que estaba pensando hace dos minutos?

Algo en su interior le decía que estaba celoso. Pero él se negaba. Él no puede estar enamorado de Amy, él siempre esta y estará enamorado de Sally Acorn. Aunque ella se había ido, aún la seguía amando y así será. Lo que sentía al ver a Amy y Silver juntos no eran celos, bueno quizás si, pero celos de "amigos", osea, él sentía que Amy siempre lo evitaba, extrañaba los momentos de cuando la pasaban juntos.. ¿pero qué momentos? Si él siempre huía de ella. Es oficial. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Los observó de nuevo. Amy se veía muy feliz a lado del erizo blanco. Se enojó y se fue de donde los estaba espiando.

_"No son celos Sonic, no son celos"_ Se repetía tratando de calmarse.

Llegó a la casa, la cual compartían él y Tails. Entró y vio al zorro sentado en el sofá viendo la tele. Sonic dio un portazo.

- ¿Qué pasa Sonic?! - Preguntó asustado por el portazo, luego miro a su amigo, al parecer se le veía enojado.

- Nada. - Sólo contestó eso.

- ¿Seguro? Te ves enojado. - comentó el pequeño zorro, parándose de aquel sofá.

- ¡No estoy enojado! - Gritó él.

- Si, seguro. - Dijo sarcásticamente. - Dime, ¿qué te pasa? Es por.. Amy, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?! - Exclamó sorprendido. _"¿Cómo sabe eso?"_ Pensó.

- Si te preguntas, que como sé eso, es fácil. Se te nota en la cara.

- ¿Eh? - Se confundió.

- Si, siempre que Amy esta cerca de Silver, pones tu cara de enojado. - Le explicó.

- ¿En serio? - Él pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta.

- Si. - Respondió. - Dime Sonic, ¿Acaso estas enamorado de Amy? - Preguntó con cierta curiosidad. - ¿Estarás celoso?

- Ee-eh.. n-no Tails. - Contestó ruborizado. - Amy es mi amiga. - Afirmó.

- Si Sonic siempre dices eso. - Comentó. - Cuando te preguntan si Amy es tu novia, siempre contestas que no, que ella es tu amiga.

- Pues si, es la verdad.

- Tú y yo sabemos que sientes algo más que una amistad por Amy.

- Pff.. claro que no Tails. ¿Cómo se te ocurre estas cosas? - Rió, mientras miraba hacía otro lado, para evitarlo.

- Una noche. Admitiste que amabas a Amy. ¿No me digas que ya no te acuerdas Sonic? - Lo volteó para obligarlo a que lo mire.

_Lo recordó._

"-_ Sonic tú le dijiste, la verdad. Dijiste que solo la quieres como una amiga._

_- No Tails, yo no la quiero como una amiga…_

_- Lose, tú la quieres como una tu hermanita - Le interrumpió._

_- ¡No Tails! Es que no entiendes. Yo..Yo.. ¡la amo! - Grito sin pensar."_

_- ¿_Lo recordaste? - Preguntó el pequeño zorro.

- Si. - Contestó atónito.

- Cuando lo dijiste, pensé que estabas cansado, pero a como estas actuando ahora. - hizo una pausa. - Estoy seguro que estás enamorado de Amy.

Sonic agachó su cabeza, estaba apenado, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

- Si Tails, es verdad. - Admitió Sonic. - Estoy enamorado de Amy. Es que no ha sido tan fácil quererla en silencio vivir desde el miedo por no saber... Siempre traté de convencerme que la quería como una "hermanita"cuando en realidad la.. la amaba. - Le costó decir la última palabra.

- Lo importante es que ya te diste cuenta que la amas. - Animó el zorro.

- Si, pero ella ya tiene a alguien más. - Habló desilusionado. - Y se ve que es feliz con él, no será nada fácil conquistarla de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo la conquistaste la primera vez? - Preguntó el zorro.

- No se, supongo que fue cuando la salvé de Eggman.

- Hmm.. no vaya a ser que le pidas ayuda a Eggman para que él intente secuestrarla, y tú la salves y ella se enamoré de nuevo de ti. - Comentó rascándose la barbilla. - ¡Eso sería darle una oportunidad de conquistar el mundo! Y.. además ha estado muy ausente.

- Si tienes razón.. - Hizo una breve pausa. - Oye. - llamó a su amigo, éste solo volteó. - Te acuerdas de lo que estábamos hablando aquella noche.

- Eh si, creo. - Respondió confundido. - Pero, ¿de qué exactamente?

- De.. - Y se formo una nube como en las caricaturas :B

_"- Jamás la encontraremos Tails. Ya busque por todo el mundo; hasta fui a Athens, un lugar que ni siquiera sabia que existía. Espera… - hizo una pausa. - había un erizo que se sorprendió al ver la foto de Amy..._

_- A lo mejor él la ha visto y nos llama. Sólo se positivo. - dijo contento Tails._

_- Si eso espero.."_

- Ah si.. pero que tiene? - Dijo Tails.

- Pues ese erizo que se sorprendió al ver la foto de Amy.. - Lo pensó un momento.

- ¿Ajá? - Dijo trantando de que continuará su amigo.

- ¡Es Silver! - Exclamó. - Con razón se me hacía tan familiar...

- ¿Qué?! - El zorro sonó confundido.

- Si era él.. lo se.. - Se convenció.

- Pero ¿por qué Silver nos ocultaría eso?

- Porque quizás Amy se le pidió.. pero ¿por qué? - Hizo una pausa. - Hablaré con Amy.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si, ¿por? - Dijo acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

- Porque ya es de noche y quizás Amy este dormida.

- Entonces hablaré con ella mañana. - Dijo para caminar a su habitación.

- Bien. - Se sentó de nuevo al sofá para ver la tele.

* * *

**Lose algo corto ¿no? :S Trataré de hacer el otro capitulo más largo :) Claro si me da tiempo -.- pff**

_**Dejen Reviews n.n**_


	12. Aléjate de mi

**¿Hola? Buenas noches, buenos días, buenas tardes, ¿buenas madrugadas?, sinceramente no tengo nada que decir.. sólo que tengo mucho sueño n.n porque son las 3:30 am & me estoy desvelando para acabar este cap :)**

* * *

Caminaba por Green Hill, se dirigía a la casa de la eriza rosada. Mientras caminaba, se ponía a pensar.. _"¿De qué vamos a hablar?"_ No tenía ni idea de que le iba a decir, pues con quien realmente tenía que hablar era con Silver, no con Amy. Pero eso sólo era un pretexto para ver y hablar con ella.

Llegó a la pequeña y humilde casa de la eriza. Él tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie abría. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, abrieron la puerta.

- ¿Sonic? - Preguntó la eriza mientras se rascaba su ojo. Al parecer estaba dormida.

Sonic observó a Amy, quien traía puesta una pijama un poco chiquita, eso hizo que se ruborizara. - A-Amy.. - Fue lo único que logro decir.

- Ven, entra. - Lo invitó a pasar a su casa.

-Si. - Entró a la pequeña casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó ella. - N-no es que me moleste. - Se apresuró a decir. - Pero tú nunca vienes a visitarme y mucho menos tan temprano. - Dijo observando el reloj que marcaban las 8:05 am.

- Si, pero.. pensé "_¿Y por qué no visitar a mi amiga, Amy Rose? Hace 2 años que no la veo._ "

- Jajaja.. ¿en serio? - Rió un poco ante el comentario del erizo.

- Si.. - Le sonrió, mientras la miraba dulcemente.

Eso hizo que la eriza se ruborizara. Odiaba esa sonrisa del erizo, pero a la vez la amaba, hacía que se enamorará más de él.

Se miraron por unos minutos, mientras se acercaban para darse un beso, pero..

- Ya llegue.. - Cierto erizo plateado abrió la puerta; interrumpiendo el momento de aquellos erizos.

Ellos se alejaron, tratando de disimular que no había pasado nada.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - Preguntó, para ver a ambos erizos fijamente. Pues sí se había dado cuenta de la escena de ellos.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Sonic.

- No te hagas el idiota conmigo. - Se acercó al erizo para golpearlo.

- ¡Déjalo! - Exclamó Amy, evitó que Silver golpeará a Sonic.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí? - Interrogó Silver.

- Él vino a visitarme. - Contestó ella.

- ¿Así? - Arqueó la ceja.

- Si.

- Bien. Quiero que se vaya. - Ordenó.

- ¿Por qué?! ¿Qué tiene de malo que me venga a visitar? - Exclamó ella.

- Silver, yo sólo vine a hablar con Amy. No se para que te pones celoso. - Habló Sonic.

- Entonces.. ¿por qué intentaste besarla?! - Preguntó el erizo plateado.

- Él no intentó besarme. - Se metió Amy.

- ¿Ah no? Si, yo no hubiera llegado en este momento, ustedes se hubieran besado!

- Silver.. por favor tranquilízate ¿si? - Amy trató de tranquilizarlo. - Sonic te puedes ir, al rato hablamos. - Pidió.

- No. Amy, déjame hablar a solas con Silver.

- Sonic.. - musitó la eriza.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - Preguntó Silver.

- Ven. - Se salió de la casa.

Éste sólo lo siguió, dejando sola a Amy.

_Una vez que ambos erizos se encontraban afuera..._

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? - Preguntó Silver.

- Sólo te quiero preguntar una cosa.

- Bien. Continúa.

- ¿No te parezco familiar? - Interrogó el erizo azul.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí, ¿no nos hemos visto en algún lugar? No se.. ¿en Athens?

- Eeh.. No lo creo.

- Seguro. ¿No te acuerdas que te enseñé una foto de Amy? ¡¿Y tú me habías dicho que no la has visto?!

- Sí, ajá. ¿Y que?

- Dime, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Amy estaba contigo?

- Ella me lo pidió. Amy les dijo que no quería que la buscarán.

- ¿Amy te lo pidió? - Preguntó él.

- ¿Qué yo que? - Se escuchó una voz femenina, a quien le pertenecía a Amy.

- Amy tú le pediste a Silver que te escondiera de nosotros? - Le preguntó Sonic.

- Ehh.. no. - Respondió ella un tanto confundida. - Pero tú no me habías estado buscando.

- Claro que sí, Amy. - Afirmó él.

- No te hagas el hipócrita conmigo, Sonic. - Habló Amy molesta. - Cream me dijo que ni siquiera te importaba si regresaba o no. Tú sólo te la pasabas con esa ardilla.

- No.. Amy.. - Negó._ "Gracias, Cream"_ Pensó con sarcasmo.

- ¿Ah no? - Ella arqueó la ceja.

- Bueno al principio sí..

- Pero sólo se fue Sally y te importé, como para que me empezarás a buscar. - Interrumpió. - Decías que sólo quería llamar la atención..

- Sí, pero yo no soy el único malo. - Se defendió. - Silver te mintió, te estaba ocultando, ni siquiera te dijo que te estábamos buscando.

- Claro que me dijo. - Mintió Amy. - Yo le pedí a él que me escondiera de ustedes y en especial de ti, Sonic. - Admitió ella. - Si no fuera porque unas personas me están buscando no estaría aquí.. - musitó mirando al suelo.

- Bueno es hora de que te vayas de aquí. - ¡Por fin habló Silver!

- Amy.. - Sonic miró a la eriza oji-verde.

- Sonic es mejor que te vayas, y no me vuelvas a ver y hablar.

- ¿Qué?! ¿Estas diciendo que ya no quieres ser mi amiga?

- Si, es mejor así que no seamos nada. Es mejor así ¿no crees? Es más dile a todos que ya no voy a ser parte del Sonic Team.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?! - Exclamó él.

- Sonic, quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero una nueva vida con Silver, una vida sin ti..

Basta esto era muy doloroso para el héroe azul. Nunca pensó escuchar esa palabras por parte de Amy. Esa no era la Amy que conocía.

Se quedó todo en silencio por unos minutos, pero Sonic habló. - No, Amy.. yo se que por más que trates de sacarme de tu vida nunca vas a poder... - Calló por un instante. - No se.. como le voy a hacer para ganarme tu amistad de nuevo, pero lo voy a hacer. - Dijo esto y le dedicó una sonrisa, para después voltearse dirigiéndose a un lugar lejos de la casa de Amy.

* * *

**& bueno.. ¿qué les pareció? ¿Un asco? ¿Demasiado corto? ****Déjame un review de cómo te pareció o lo que sea :)**

**Cupido me mintiooo...(8) Halanueva.. -.-**


	13. Oportunidad

Cuando el erizo se alejó.. Amy miró con desaprobación a Silver. Éste sólo la miró confundido y le preguntó - ¿Qué?!- sonando algo intimidado ante la mirada de la peli-rosada.

- ¿Como que qué?! - Exclamó ella enojada.

- No te entiendo. ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó el erizo.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sonic y los demás me estaban buscando?

- Porque tú me lo pediste. - Contestó.

- ¿Qué? - Se confundió. - No, claro que no. Yo nunca te pedí eso.

- Si me lo pediste o.. ya no te acuerdas?

**FLASH BACK**

_- Amy, Si tus amigos te estuvieran buscando… ¿te irías con ellos? - Preguntó de repente._

_Amy se quedo confundida ante la pregunta inesperada de Silver. – Ehh... - No sabía que decir, jamás lo había pensado. Amy se acercó a Silver, le agarro la mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente. - Silver yo…-_

_"¡Amy ya vámonos!" Interrumpió Candy, quien la esperaba en la sala._

_- ¡Ya voy! - Le aviso. - Silver yo no me iría con ellos. Si me fui de Green Hill fue por.._

_- El erizo azul... - Interrumpió él._

_- No Silver..._

_"¡Amy, ya!" Grito Candy otra vez._

_- ¡Si, ya voy! - Le gritó a su madrina, luego dirigió su mirada a Silver - Luego hablamos ¿si? - dijo esto y salió de su habitación._

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

- Si Silver, pero nunca dije que me ocultarás de ellos. - Aclaró ella. - De perdido me hubieras dicho que me estaban buscando.

- ¿Para que? Para que te fueras con ellos y me dejarás de nuevo. - Contestó él.

- Silver yo nunca te deja.. Espera.. ¿de nuevo? - Preguntó.

- No te acuerdas que te fuiste y nos dejaste solos a mi y a mi mamá.

- Si, pero me fui porque quería explorar el mundo, estaba cansada de tener que esconderme de todo.

- Dijiste que volverías y nunca volviste.

- Volví.. - pero Silver la interrumpió.

- ¡Volviste 4 años después! - Protestó él.

- Silver..

- Y si ese erizo no te hubiera "roto el corazón" - hizo comillas con sus manos. - Ni te hubieras acordado de nosotros.

- Claro que no.. - musitó Amy con la mirada baja.

Hubo un silencio después de eso. Nadie decía nada. Amy se encontraba parada con la mirada baja, evitando de mirar a Silver. Mientra él se encontraba de pie mirando fijamente a la eriza.

- ¿Qué hacía Sonic aquí? - Preguntó Silver de nuevo, pero ahora con un tono más calmado.

- Vino a verme. - Respondió sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿Por qué? - Interrogó.

Amy ya harta de este interrogatorio que le hacía ese erizo plateado, levantó su mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos. - No se.. ¡NO SE! - Exclamó. - ¡Y eso no te importa! ¡Si él me viene a visitar eso no te importa!

- Claro que me importa, eres mi novia..

- Sólo porque sea tú novia ¡no te da derecho de meterte en mi vida!

- Amy..

- ¡Cállate! - Le interrumpió. - ¡Me estoy hartando de tus celos! He sido muy paciente contigo.. pero ya ni puedo más...

- ¡No, no! Dame una oportunidad. - Le rogó a la eriza.

- No lo se Silver..

- Sólo una oportunidad. - Pidió él. - Perdóname ¿Si?

- Esta bien. Pero sólo te daré UNA oportunidad. - Le advirtió.

- Si, si. Claro. - Dijo emocionado. - Lo siento, por decirte todo eso. En serio. - Le sonrió.

Amy sólo asintió, dándole una sonrisa un poco.. falsa.

* * *

Se sentía triste, desanimado. Esa eriza le había roto sus sentimientos con sus palabras.

_" - Yo le pedí a él que me escondiera de ustedes y en especial de ti, Sonic."_

_"- Sonic es mejor que te vayas, y no me vuelvas a ver ni hablar."_

_"- Si, es mejor así que no seamos nada. Es mejor así ¿no crees? Es más dile a todos que ya no voy a ser parte del Sonic Team." _

_"- Sonic, quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero una nueva vida con Silver, una vida sin ti.."_

Pero se puso a pensar _"Así se sentía Amy"_ Osea, cuando él le dijo que no la quería como algo más que una amiga. Así se sintió ella, cuando él la rechazó. Así de feo.. No era nada bonito le que ahora sentía él... Ahora se estaba poniendo en los zapatos de la eriza... Ahora comprendía como se sentía ella.

- ¡Ahhh! - Gritó para despegar su mente de sus pensamientos.

- No deberías gritar aquí, pensarán que estas loco. - Se oyó una voz femenina.

- Tú.. - Se quedó perplejo.

* * *

- Bueno.. entonces como ya me perdonaste.. que te parece si vamos a comer una pizza. - Sugirió el erizo plateado.

- Amm.. quizás al rato. Ahorita tengo que ir con...

- Vas a ir con Sonic. - Interrumpió.

- Eeh.. sí, tengo que hablar con él. - Le explicó.

- Esta bien. Ve, confió en ti. - Le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. - Bien. Nos vemos al rato. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Si, ve con cuidado. - dijo el erizo.

* * *

Amy caminaba hacia la casa del zorrito, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a un erizo azul y a ...

* * *

**Cha-cha-chan.. ¿Quién será? OMG no lo sé :O Sí algo corto el cap.. (como todos) Pero les tengo que decir que ya tengo el capitulo 14 hecho n.n (desde hace muchooo...) Es que no se que aveces me da aires de inspiración & me puse a escribirlo, pero aún no había escrito el 12 & el 13 -.- Lo subiré la próxima semana n.n o quizás más pronto, eso depende de sus reviews n.n**

**& déjenme sus reviews, si saben o piensan ¿quien es la otra persona que vio Amy? Obviamente yo yase e.e Si ajá :P  
**


	14. Necesito pensar

**En este cap me inspiré en la canción _La llamada de mi ex_ & _Love the way you lie(_Version Piano) & otras canciones tristes. **

* * *

Amy caminaba hacia la casa del zorrito, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a un erizo azul y a una ardilla. Sonic se acercó a Sally y la besó. Amy se quedó anonada y se le salieron algunas lagrimas, al ver la escena.

Sonic la vio y se separó de la ardilla bruscamente. Corriendo hacía la eriza.

Amy notó la mirada de Sonic, y corrió a dirección contraria a la de él. Por fin lo había perdido de vista, o eso creía ella. Pero escuchó una voz.

- Amy.. - Oyó hablar al erizo azul, quien estaba detrás de ella.

Amy se limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente, no quería que él la viera así, para luego voltearse.

- Mande, Sonic. - Ella trató de hablar lo más normal posible.

- Quisiera hablar de lo que paso con Sally..

- Ah, si. Veo que volviste con ella. - Le interrumpió la erizo. - Espero que sean muy felices juntos.. porque así seremos felices todos, ¿no? - la interrumpieron.

- NO.. Yo y Sally no estamos saliendo.. Espera.. ¿Seremos felices todos? ¿A que te refieres con eso? - Preguntó confundido y a la vez curioso.

- Si.. seremos felices todos.. - Dijo con voz quebrada. - Yo, ya no sería un estorbo en tu relación con Sally y.. yo sería feliz con Silver. Vez todos felices. - Le dio un sonrisa falsa. - Bueno ya me tengo que ir, Silver me está esperando. - Dijo mientras se volteaba.

- Espera..

- ¡¿Diablos quieres?! - Gritó con dolor, mientras le salían lagrimas.

- Te quiero decir que.. - No podía creer en lo que iba a decir. - Te amo... te quiero Amy Rose, me enamoré de ti. - Le confesó de golpe.

Se quedó sorprendida. ¿Sonic se había enamorado de ella? ¿Acaso estaba soñando o algo por el estilo? Su sueño se había vuelto realidad..

- Yo también te quiero Sonic.. pero te quiero como un hermano, como mi hermano mayor. - En momentos como estos Amy hubiera corrido hacía su héroe para darle unos de esos abrazos asfixiantes. Pero no lo hizo era demasiado orgullosa o.. ¿madura?.

- Amy.. - dijo con voz triste el erizo.

- Acaso.. ¿no era así como querías que te viera.. como un hermano mayor? - Le preguntó.

Si así era antes, antes de darse cuenta que la _amaba.._

- Pero tú aún me sigues amando Amy.. ¡Yo lose! - Dijo Sonic. - Tú no amas a Silver..

- ¡Qué parte del NO TE AMO no entiendes? Él me hace feliz.. MUY feliz.. - Le gritó Amy.

- No Amy.. tú me estas mintiendo. - No podía creer lo que la eriza había dicho.

- Entiende Sonic. Yo te amé.. ¡fuiste mi primer amor! que quizás se volvió en una obsesión..- Le salieron más lagrimas. - Y me alegro hayas sido tú mi primer amor, pero no eres el último.

Sonic se quedó callado.

- Hace unos días me dijiste.. _Si tú eres feliz, yo tambien lo soy_. - Amy le recordó. - Entonces ¡Déjame ser feliz! ¡Si tanto me amas déjame ser feliz con Silver! - Le pidió.

- Amy tú no lo amas.. - Él insistió.

- ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo? ¿Eres sordo o que? - Habló un erizo, quien parecía que estaba espiando. - ¡Ella me ama!

- ¿Silver? - La eriza vio al erizo plateado. - ¿Me estabas espiando? - Preguntó enojada.

- No.. sólo pase por aquí, y los escuché. - Explicó Silver. - Vamonos. - Le ordenó, mientras la jaló del brazo.

- ¡Auch! Silver, ¡me lastimas! - Gritó con dolor.

- ¡Suéltala! - Le gritó Sonic a Silver.

- Apártate de mi camino. - Lo empujo.

Ya era suficiente, ese erizo plateado ya lo tenía hartó.

- ¡Te dije que la sueltes! - Le empujó, obligandolo a soltar a Amy.

Ambos erizos se acercaron se miraron cara a cara. _Esto se iba a poner feo._

- ¡Ya basta! - Amy separó a ambos erizos. - No quiero que se peleen.

- Ven vamonos. - La tomó del brazo.

- ¡No Silver! - Se soltó de su agarre. - Sonic - llamó al erizo.

- ¿Si Amy? - Preguntó esperanzado el erizo azul.

- Por favor aléjate de mi.. y de mi vida - Le pidió al erizo. Este sólo bajo su mirada. - Silver. - llamó al otro erizo.

- ¿Mande Amy? - Dijo Silver.

- Estoy harta de tus estúpidos celos hacía Sonic. - Confesó. - Terminamos.

- Amy. - La llamó Silver. - Esto es por culpa de Sonic, ¿verdad?

- No, él no tiene la culpa. La culpa es tuya.

- Amy dime, ¿a quién de nosotros dos prefieres? - Preguntó de golpe.

- ¿Eh? - ¿A que venía esa pregunta? Lo pensó, ¿a quién? ¿A quién prefiere?! Estaba confundida. Ellos la miraban fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Pensó y pensó pero aún hallaba la respuesta. De tanto pensar se desmayó.

- ¡Amy! - Gritaron los dos erizos al unisono, al ver a Amy inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Le dolía su cabeza, abrió sus ojos y vio dos manchas, una azul y la otra gris. Cerró y abrió sus ojos de nuevo, y eran Sonic y Silver, quienes estaban mirándola.

- Despertaste. - Dijo Sonic con alivió.

- ¿Dónde estoy? - Amy se paró y miró a su alrededor.

- Estás en tu casa. - Habló Silver.

- Ya veo.. ¿Qué me paso?

- Te desmayaste. - Le contestó Sonic.

Lo había recordado, se desmayó de tanto pensar.. Salió de su casa sin decir nada.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Le preguntó el erizo plateado.

- A una parte. No quiero que me molesten. Quiero estar sola. - Solo dijo eso.

Silver la siguió, pero Sonic lo detuvo.

- Déjala sola. - Sonic le dijo.

- No. Ella..

- Ella necesita estar sola, yo lo se.

Silver se resignó, quizás él tenía razón.

* * *

Caminó hacía el bosque como le gustaba ese lugar. Claro ahí había conocido a Sonic. Observó a su alrededor, era un lugar hermoso. Arboles por todas partes, igual que las flores, también había un lago, donde se reflejaba la luna. La luna se veía hermosa esta noche.

Se sentó cerca del lago. Y se puso a pensar de nuevo. Escribiendo el nombre de los dos erizos en la tierra. _¿Sonic o Silver?_ ¿A quién realmente amaba?

_Sonic, _él fue su héroe, la había salvado de Eggman bastantes veces, también fue su primer amor, lo amaba tanto que hasta pensó que sólo era una obsesión infantil. Pues ese erizo la tenía loca, totalmente loca. Aveces no entendía, ¿Por que él siempre huía de ella? ó ¿Por qué siempre evitaba sus abrazos? ¿Qué tenía de malo ella? Ella sólo quería demostrarle que lo amaba.

_Silver, _él era su hermano, era su familia. Pues se había criado con él, desde que sus papás la dejaron con su madrina. Amy lo quería mucho, pero nunca para lograr enamorarse de él. Hasta que ella regresó, Silver había sido muy bueno y tierno con ella. Que le dio y se dio una oportunidad de volver a enamorarse y olvidarse de Sonic. Y lo logró Silver era un novio perfecto. Pero tuvieron que volver a Green Hill.

_Desde ahí sus problemas empezaron. ¿O quizás fue el destino quien decidió que ella tenía que regresar a Green Hill? _

¡Agg! No podía decidir por cual. Con ambos se sentía bien. Los quería a ambos..

Pensó que era mejor elegir a Silver por lo que dicen: _Si amas a dos personas quédate con la segunda, porque si realmente amas a la primera no te hubieras enamorado de la segunda.._ Eso era cierto, pero.._ ¿realmente amaba a Silver?_

**¡Agg!** ¡Otra vez! No se podía decidir, solo tenía dos opciones ¿Silver o Sonic? Pero realmente.. ¿nada más tenía dos opciones? No. Tenía tres opciones.. Silver, Sonic y otra opción. Tenía que pensarlo con cuidado.

Ya se había decidido, se levantó y se dirigió en donde los dos erizos podrían estar. Les iba a decir por cual opción se había decidido..

* * *

**¿Cuál fue la opción que Amy escogió? :o**


	15. La Decisión

**¿Cuantos mas suicidios tienen que haber? ¿Cuantas autolesiones? ¿Cuantos casos de bulimia y anorexia? STOP BULLYING. R.I.P Amanda Todd. ****Hoy ando como un poco triste por lo de Amanda Todd :'( **

* * *

Sonic se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando.. Aún no podía creer que lo que pasó esa tarde con esa ardilla.. Se arrepentía de eso, si ella no lo hubiera besado, no hubiera pasado nada de eso.

**_Flash Back_**

_Sonic se encontraba pensando en las palabras de la eriza. Después gritó para despegar su mente de sus pensamientos. Luego escuchó una voz femenina muy familiar. -No deberías gritar aquí, pensarán que estas loco.__  
_

_-Tú.. - Se quedó perplejo._

_-¡Sonic! - Ella se abalanzó contra él. - Te he extrañado demasiado. - lloró en su hombro._

_-Sally.. - Realmente no sabía que decir, esto le había tomado por sorpresa._

_Se quedaron un momento así. Sally recostada en el hombro de Sonic. Pero Sonic se alejó de ella de golpe._

_-¿Qué pasa, Sonic? - Preguntó inocentemente._

_-Cómo que, "qué pasa"? Te vas de repente y vuelves como si nunca te hubieras ido._

_-Sonic, déjame explicarte.. es que... yo.. mi familia.._

_-Sally.. ya basta. No quiero escuchar tus excusas. - Le dio la espalda._

_-Sonic.. por favor, escúchame. - Pidió ella._

_-No.._

_-Sonic.. voltea, mírame. - Éste no le hizo caso, así que ella lo volteó a él, quedando frente a frente. _

_-Bien, ¿qué me quieres de.. - Pero no acabó su frase porque ésta lo besó. El correspondió el beso de esa ardilla, pero paró al sentir una tercera mirada, como si alguien los estuviera viendo, y sí tenía razón, quien los estaba viendo era Amy, quien estaba ahí parada con una mirada sorprendida, mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos._

_Sonic se separó bruscamente de Sally para explicarle a la eriza, pero ella corrió. Él sólo la siguió, dejando sola a Sally._

_**Fin de Flash**** Back**  
_

¿Por qué? Él se preguntó, ¿Por qué diablos le correspondió el beso a Sally? Se arrepentía de eso... por culpa de eso, quizás Amy no lo elegiría.

* * *

Salió de la casa de la eriza, quería respirar aire fresco, quería despegar su mente. Le cansaba tener que esperarla, no, le desesperaba, pues esperaba que ella lo eligiera.

Él se enamoró de Amy desde que ella se fue a vivir con él y su mamá. Se enamoró de su sonrisa, su personalidad, ella era.. no, es muy dulce, aunque tuviera un temperamento de mil demonios, aun se le hacia dulce.

Silver siempre la protegía, pues unas personas le querían hacer daño, por ser una princesa y quedarse con el trono.. él se había prometido que la tenía que cuidar de las mismas personas que mataron a los papás de ella.

* * *

Se dirigía a la casa de Sonic, ya con una respuesta, pero paró en medio camino,_ se arrepintió_.

_"Mejor mañana le digo" _Pensó ella para caminar hacia su casa, pues ya era muy tarde y quizás el erizo ya estaba dormido.

Llegó a su casa, pero había algo extraño.. no se encontraba Silver. Lo buscó por toda la casa, pero no lo encontró.

_"A lo mejor fue a caminar"_ Pensó para si misma.

Caminó hacia la cama. Estaba muy agotada, éste día fue muy agitado para ella, éste día hubo de _todo_. Sólo quería dormir.

* * *

Se encontraba en las calles de Green Hill caminando, iba a dirección de la eriza para verla, pero..

_-¡Sonic! -_ Escuchó otra vez esa voz.

Volteó para verla y dijo de mala gana -Sally

-Ayer no pudimos hablar bien, por la culpa de Amy, pero..

-Eemm.. Sally podemos hablar luego.. si? - Le interrumpió.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó.

-Tengo que ir a un lugar.

-¿A dónde? Si quieres te acompaño. - Sugirió.

-¡No! - Exclamó. - Digo, no.. es que, quiero ir solo.

-Vas a ir con Amy.. ¿verdad? - Preguntó triste.

-Si.. - Se sintió mal por la mirada de Sally.

-Veo que.. ya lograste olvidarme.. y ella lo logro.. - dio una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Lo logro? - Se confundió.

-Si, ella logro enamorarte.. por fin.. - hizo una pausa. - pero ella tiene novio..

- No, ya no. - Le cortó.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, ella ya no tiene novio.. Sally ya me tengo que ir, luego platicamos, ¿si?

- Claro. - Le sonrió dulcemente.

Sonic se alejó de ella y luego pensó _"Que raro.. ¿Cómo se enteró Sally que Amy tenía novio?.. luego le preguntaré."_ Le restó importancia.

* * *

Cuando el erizo se alejó de ella, ésta sacó un receptor.

-Es hora de que empiece el plan. - Dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Bien. -_ Se escuchó desde la otra linea.

* * *

_Bueno, Amy y.. ¿A quien eliges? _Es lo que pasaba en su mente.

Ya los dos erizos estaban enfrente de ella, esperando una respuesta.. aunque ya tenía la respuesta, aún tenía miedo.. ¿y qué tal si era la decisión incorrecta?

Calló por un momento tratando de meditar, pensó si realmente esa era la respuesta correcta, si _realmente ella quería eso_.

Ellos mientras estaban esperando que hablará Amy.

-Amy.. - Habló Silver al no obtener respuesta de la eriza rosada.

-Ya.. ya la tengo.. - murmuró.

-¿Eh? - Preguntó Sonic.

-Bien, ya tomé la decisión.. pero.. - Pausó. - Primero quiero que sepan que no les debo explicaciones a ustedes, de quien yo elija, pues yo no soy un juguete, pero bueno.. - Hizo otra pausa. - Yo..

* * *

No podía creer lo que ella había decidido.. No lo había elegido.. se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, pues él la amaba tanto.. que daría todo por ella.. daría su _vida_ por ella.. pero al menos había sido un_ empate._

_**Flash Back**  
_

_-Yo.. no.. quiero a ninguno de los dos.. - Afirmó ella._

_-¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?! - Exclamaron los erizos sorprendidos._

_-Prefiero estar sola.. quiero ser independiente.. si me vine fue porque no quería depender de ustedes. - Se refirió a Candy y a Silver. - Mi motivo era tener aventuras, es lo que quiero.. pero lo olvidé porque me enamoré de Sonic,.. no, perdón.. me obsesioné de Sonic, pero ahora ya se lo que quiero, y es tener aventuras.. con mis amigos, y ya. Nada de novios y eso. Pues el amor no esta hecho para mi, o al menos aún no ha llegado.. - susurró, mientras bajaba su mirada. -Espero que me entiendan.. Los quiero. - Los abrazó. -Adiós. - Se despidió alejándose de ellos._

**_Fin de Flash_ _Back_**

Él tenía que respetar su decisión, se tenía que _resignar_.

* * *

Paseaba en el bosque admirando las flores, el lago y toda la naturaleza de éste. Mientras pensaba en la decisión que tomó.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, volteó para ver quien era, pero no había nadie, volvió a ver el lago que estaba ahí, y otra vez escuchó los pasos, volteó y.. nada.. volteó de nuevo y sintió los pasos, pero esta vez no le tomó mucha importancia.

Percibió a alguien atrás de ella, giró, sin embargo alguien la golpeó en la cabeza, antes de que pudiera ver de quien se trataba.

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. - Dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

* * *

**Uff que inspirada ando.. bueno no tanto.. pero ando más inspirada en este fic, porque ya mero va a llegar su final :') Yay! Sólo faltan como dos o tres caps & ya! **

_**Los quiero :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Wuwuwuwu estamos en capítulos finales! ¡Si así es! ¡FINALES! Sólo faltan como dos caps & ya :')**

* * *

Despertó. Abrió sus ojos, y se tocó su cabeza, por alguna razón le dolía tanto. Ah, lo recordó alguien la había golpeado en la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y vio paredes de metal, se levantó para acercarse a la puerta, _estaba cerrada_. Vio por el vidrio de la puerta y ahí estaban unos robots.

_Paredes de metal, robots, ella secuestrada. _Era tan obvio.

-Eggman.. - murmuró.

Se sentó resignada, mientras esperaba a que llegará Sonic a salvarla.

-No, Amy. - Habló para si misma. -Tú, no puedes depender de Sonic, ni de nadie. - Se levantó, decidida a salir de aquel lugar. -Pero como le hago.. - Se mordió el labio. Se puso a planear un plan. -Podría.. salir tirando la puerta, y golpeando los robots.. - pensó.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina. Amy se paró inmediatamente para ver a la dueña de la voz, sólo veía una mancha café, ya que en el vidrio no se veía muy bien. No le importó, puso su oreja en la puerta para escuchar más la conversación.

_"¿Quién será?"_ Se preguntó. _"¿Acaso Eggman tendrá novia?"_ _"¡Ugh! Claro que no. ¿En qué estás pensando Amy?"_ Bromeó.

-¿Crees que ya se ha despertado? - Oyó preguntar a Eggman.

-Sí, ya ha pasado cinco horas desde que te la traje. - Contestó la mancha café xD

-¡Diablos! Esperaba que estuviera aun inconsciente.

-Si quieres ahorita la golpeó, por mi no hay problema. -Sugirió.

-No, gracias.

-Como quieras.

-Sólo ayúdame a llevármela. - Pidió.

-Eso hazlo tú.

-¿Acaso no la conoces o que? Ya sabes como se pone. -Regañó Eggman. - Así que ayúdame. - Ordenó.

-Bien. - Respondió con resignación.

Amy quitó su oreja de la puerta. _"¿Qué querrá hacer conmigo? ¿Y quién será ella?"_ Pensó_. "Aún así, será la oportunidad perfecta para escapar."_ Sonrió.

Oyó la puerta abrirse. Era Eggman y..

-¡Sally! - Gritó sorprendida Amy al verla.

-Ah. Hola Amy. - Habló la ardilla indiferente.

-¿Eh? ¿Hola?- Preguntó confundida. -¿Qué haces aquí con.. Eggman? ¿Te secuestró? No te preocupes tengo un plan para salir de aquí. - Le murmuró.

-Ja. - Se rió de las palabras de la eriza. - ¿Me secuestró? ¡No seas.. ESTÚPIDA!

-¿Uh?

-No quiero escapar de aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Eggman no me secuestró, no nada por el estilo. - confesó. - Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo fui la que te golpeó y te trajo aquí, y también soy cómplice de Eggman. - reveló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué?.. - se quedó perpleja ante las palabras de Sally.

-Sí, y ahora Eggman - Lo llamó. -Serías tan amable de hacerme el favor.

-¿Qué favor? - cuestionó Amy confundida.

-Este. - Dijo Eggman para después darle un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole perder el conocimiento._ Otra vez._

* * *

Corría, corría todo lo que podía, ella paró hasta llegar al lugar donde estaban los erizos.

-¡Chicos! - Gritó sin aliento.

-¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Sonic al verla respirar con dificultad.

-Amy.. - No pudo seguir porque le faltaba aliento.

-¿Qué paso con Amy?! - Exclamó Silver preocupado.

-Ella..

-Tranquila. Inhala, exhala. - Dijo Sonic.

Ella hizo caso.

-Ya. Amy.. - Pausó. - ¡Amy ha sido secuestrada por unos robots!

-¿Qué?! - Gritaron ambos erizos.

-Sí.. pero ¡tranquilos!

-¿Cómo quieres que nos tranquilicemos, Sally? - Preguntó enojado Silver.

-Yo se, por donde están. - Les sonrió dulcemente.

-Y que esperas! Dinos! - Exclamó Sonic impaciente.

-Si.. es por el bosque. - Empezó a correr.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, todo le daba vueltas, esta vez le dolía más la cabeza, pues claro, fue Eggman quien la golpeó esta vez. Observó el lugar, pero le sorprendió ver que no era el mismo lugar de antes. Ahora estaba en atrapada en.. una bola de cristal, y dicha bola de cristal estaba sostenida por la mano de un robot gigante.

Vio que había un lugar por donde escapar, pero notó que no muy seguro salir de ahí, ya que si se saliera.. sería probablemente un suicidio. Pues el robot tenía su mano abajo del lago y obviamente no quería morir ahogada, aunque fuera mu buena nadadora, no podría salir viva.

Así que, se resignó a esperar a algunos de los dos erizos.

_"Sí este robot me suelta seré eriza frita.."_ Bromeó. _"Sonic.. Silver.. los necesito"_ Se le salió una lagrima sin que se diera cuenta.

* * *

Ya casi llegaban al bosque, Sonic levantó su cabeza, para luego ver a un robot no tan lejos de él. Entonces Sonic corrió. Silver miró confundido al erizo y también levanto su rostro y se quedó boquiabierto al ver al robot, quien estaba un par de metros.

-Con razón estabas muy desaparecido Eggman. - Comentó Sonic llegando.

-Wow.. - Silver se quedó sorprendido al ver un robot tan gigante.

-Amy está ahí. - Sally apuntó una de las manos del robot.

Ellos sólo miraron.

-Sally.. - Sonic le llamó a Sally.

-¿Si, Sonic?

-¿Tú como supiste que Amy esta aquí?

-Ahh.. pues yo me dirigía a mi casa, cuando de repente escuchó un grito, corrí hacia donde provenía el grito y vi a éste robot agarrando a Amy, quien estaba inconsciente.. luego de eso fui con ustedes.

-Mmmm..

-¡Pero eso es lo de menos! Ahora tenemos que rescatar a Amy.

-Sí, tienes razón. - Dijo Sonic. - Pero en donde estará Eggman.

-Jo jo jo, veo que me estás buscando mi querido amigo azul. - Habló el hombre forma de huevo.

-¿Por qué secuestraste a Amy?

-Por ella te importa. Así que, te propondré algo.. Dejaré a la chica, sí das tu patética vida por ella. - Propuso el hombre huevo.

-¿Por qué.. por qué haces esto? - Cuestionó Silver tristemente.

-Y tú.. ¿quién eres?! - Interrogó al ver al erizo plateado. - Bueno.. no importa. Esto lo hago para conquistar el mundo. Para hacer mi sueño realidad.. Eggmanland.

-¿Conquistar el mundo? - Silver se sorprendió.

-Eggman, Eggman, Eggman. - Sonic movió su cabeza a los lados. - Sabes que esto se esta haciendo muy aburrido para mi..

-¿Uh?

-Sí, tener que pelear con un robot tonto tuyo porque quieres "conquistar le mundo", acabar con él, y luego huyes, no sé nada de ti, hasta unos meses después y luego es completamente lo mismo. - Hizo un gesto de aburrimiento. - ¿No puedes cambiar de aspiración? No se quizás vender chillidogs.. Sí eso sería ¡genial! Aunque yo no los comería..

Eggman escuchaba atentamente al erizo, pero se dio cuenta que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Ya basta! - Gritó Eggman.

-Bien. Si quieres que destroce tu robot de una vez, por mi esta bien. - Sonrió el erizo azul confiado.

-No estés tan confiado Sonic.. - comentó el hombre.

-¿Eh?

-Va a ver un cambio de planes para esta pelea... - Sonrió confiado.

-¿Qué cambios? - Arqueó su ceja.

Sonrió. -Ya verás...

Y luego el robot quien estaba en la orilla del lago, se metió en el lago. El héroe azul trago saliva.. sin decir absolutamente nada, mirando al robot, quien estaba flotando en el agua.

-¡Vas a tener que pelear sobre el agua! - Gritó. - Jo jo jo jo jo jo - Rió mientras se alejaba del ahí.

* * *

**Trataré de escribir los últimos capítulos este fic, para seguir con mis otras historias, ¡ah! también les quiero decir que subí un fic llamado _Who's That Chick, _por si lo quieren leer 8-)**

**Chiste rápido:**  
**-Profe, como se dice arriba, arriba en ingles?**  
**-Up, up.**  
**-Oppa gangman style!**  
**-jajaja, salga del salón.**  
***Cri cri cri***  
**¡Ay! Esta bien :(**

_**Dejen reviews**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola de new, estoy un poco rara, me siento rara, acabó de ver toda la temporada de _La Leyenda de Korra_ & wow! Esta genial!**

* * *

El héroe azul trago saliva.. sin decir absolutamente nada, mirando al robot flotando en el agua.

-Te ayudo. - El erizo plateado caminó a la par de Sonic.

-¡Tú! - Exclamó. -Sin ofender Silver, pero tú no tienes..

-¿Qué no tengo que? - Arqueó la ceja un poco molesto.

-Pues no te he visto pelear así que no creo que tengas poderes o algo por el estilo.

-Tú no me conoces bien, erizo. - miró fijamente al héroe azul, para luego elevarse en el aire y dirigirse al robot, dispuesto a pelear.

Sonic abrió sus ojos como platos, para luego sonreír de lado y correr para pelear junto con el erizo plateado.

* * *

Tenía hambre, sueño, estaba desesperada... tenía miedo de no salir viva. Era la primera vez que tenía miedo de Eggman... ya que esta vez, Sonic tendría que pelear en el agua o bajo ella.

Todo empezó a moverse de repente, _el robot se estaba moviendo_, haciendo que Amy se tambaleará, se cayera y chocará con las paredes de vidrio.

El robot dejo de moverse.. Amy se levantó para ver hacía abajo._ - Oh, no.._- El robot se había movido de lugar... ahora estaba en el mero centro del lago.._ en lo más profundo de este_.

La eriza bajó su mirada, dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima, había perdido las esperanzas de vida. Cuando de repente escuchó algo que la hizo levantar su cabeza. _-Sonic..- _Volteó con una sonrisa por donde provenía el sonido, para luego hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa.. _-Sally - _Lloró Amy. La tenía cara a cara. La ardilla no se veía muy feliz que digamos. La miraba con un odio..

-Sally.. - dijo de nuevo.

-Amy. - Habló con rencor la ardilla.

-Sally.. por favor ayúdame a salir de aquí - Suplicó.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - Le preguntó pensativa.

-Porque somos un equipo? - Respondió dudosa.

-No. Te equivocas. Yo desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser parte de su equipo. - Le corrigió.

- Qué pasa contigo? Acaso no recuerdas los viejos tiempos? Siempre has sido parte del Sonic Team!

-No es cierto, y si lo es... que importa eso? Ahora soy parte del equipo de Eggman.. - Suspiró y bajó su mirada, se miraba triste..

-¿Porqué haces esto? ¿Que te paso? - Trató de acercarse a Sally.

-No te me acerques! - Le lanzó una patada, para alejarla de ella. No quería que la viera llorar.

-Sally.. déjame ayudarte.. - Le pidió mirándola con pena.

-Tú no lo entenderías.. - Dijo con voz quebradiza.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos... hasta que Sally decidió levantarse y limpiarse las lagrimas que había derramado.

-Me alegro que te hayas desahogado. - Habló Amy con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, ya sabes que hayas llorado. - Le explicó.

-Yo no he estado llorando! - Se enojó.

-Sally.. no es malo llorar.. al contrario te desahogas y dímelo a mi! Que he estado llorando estos últimos años.

-Tú no entiendes!

-Oye, tranquila. - Amy se acercó y le tocó el hombro a Sally.

Sally le agarró la mano y se la dobló, provocando gritar a la eriza de dolor. - Te he dicho que no te me acerques.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte..

-No quiero que sientas lastima por mi! - Le gritó.

-No te tengo lastima, sólo que..

- Bien porque no deberías.. - Suspiró.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque yo seré tu.. asesina. - Le confesó. -Vine a matarte..

Amy se quedó boquiabierta. Estaba sorprendida. -¿Por qué me quieres matar? ¿Qué te hice? - Preguntó asustada, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-Porque me _quitaron_ lo que más quiero.. El amor de mi Sonic.. - se volteó para no mirar a Amy.

-¿Quién? - Era muy obvia la respuesta.. pero ahora estaba muy espantada.

-Tú, - La señaló para correr hacia ella y atacarla.

Rose sólo corrió alejándose completamente de ella. -Yo no te quite a nadie. Aparte yo tengo novio. - Se defendió.

-Pero aún lo sigues amando.. - La miró a los ojos.

Ella se encogió de brazos, tenía razón ella todavía lo amaba. - Quizás... -Respondió.

-Lo sabía.. - Contestó molesta. -Felicidades! - Comenzó a aplaudir. -Ya pudiste enamorar a Sonic, tu sueño se hizo realidad, que Sonic correspondiera tu amor.. ahora podrán vivir felices para siempre, pero sería una lastima que unos de los dos muriera...- sonrió sádicamente. Se acercó lentamente a la eriza.

-Sally, no.. por favor.. - retrocedió.

-Sabes? - Paro. -No me ensuciaré mis manos por ti, aunque lo deseó demasiado.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Que no te mataré yo..

-Uff, enserio? - Preguntó aliviada.

-Si. - Le sonrió.

-Gracias Sally! - La abrazó.

-De nada. - Se apartó de ella.

-Bien, ya nos vamos?

-Ehhmm.. no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú te quedarás aquí. - Dijo para abrir una puerta secreta.

-Pero tú..

-Yo dije que yo no te mataría... - Le aclaró.

-No... - musitó.

-Adiós Amy..Rose.. - Le llamó con odio y rencor. Amy corrió hacía ella, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, la puerta se había cerrado, _ella ya se había ido._ Golpeó la puerta pero era inútil esta no se abría.

Se sentó nuevamente.. para esperar un milagro..

* * *

Sonic se paró a la orilla de aquel lago.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paras? - Preguntó Silver confundido.

-Nada, es sólo que..

-Bien. Entonces sigamos. - Comenzó a caminar hacia el lago.

-No, espera.. - le paró nervioso.

-¿QUÉ? - Preguntó molestó.

-Hay un problema.

-¿Cual? - Preguntó asustado.

-No.. no se nadar. - Confesó apenado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Lo se muuuy corto & aburrido, pero quería escribir algo, ya que no he subido cap desde hace unas semanas, ya que a mi compu se le rompió la pantalla, me cortaron el internet, pero ya tengo de nuevo :D**

**Gracias por sus reviews aunque no fueron muchos, pero igual me alegra.**

**Bueno trataré de subir el siguente cap en la otra semana ;)**

**_Dejen Reviews :3_  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Mientras el robot estaba arrasando con todo el lugar que los rodeaba.. Silver y Sonic estaban esquivando los ataques y teniendo una conversación en vez de pelear... ¬¬

-Qué no sabes que?! - Exclamó sorprendido.

-Ya te lo dije! - Contestó él ya molesto. ***PUM*** Una explosión sonó.

-No lo puedo creer. - Dijo Silver. - No sabes nadar! Jajajaja.- Rió.

-Si, si, ya! Ahora tenemos que hacer un plan. - Se hartó el erizo azul.

-Jajajaja uff bien. - Se secó una lagrima,_ lloró de tanto reír_. -¿Qué hacemos? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Espera! Piensas que tengo un plan.** *PUM*** Otra explosión sonó.

-Si, tú dijiste que.. - Pero Silver fue interrumpido.

-Te equivocas, no tengo ninguno..

-Pero pensé que tú eras el que salvabas a todo Mobius. ***PUM* **

-Si, pero el que normalmente hace los planes son Tails. -Dijo pensativo. - Ay Tails! Como quisiera que aparecieras en tu tornado! -Habló dramáticamente hincándose.

-Lastima, ahora estamos nosotros tres para salvar a Amy.

-¿Tres? - Preguntó confundido Sonic, buscando a la tercera persona.

-Sí.. tú, Sally y yo. - Le aclaró.

-Sally no esta aquí.

-¿Qué?! Cómo que no esta?! - Exclamó alterado, mientras miraba a todos lados. ***PUM***

-Si, no esta aquí. - Le repitió.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?..

-No se.. -Respondió indiferente.

-Como puedes estar tal calmado? Que tal si Eggman la raptó también? - Le regañó Silver. -Pero bueno eso no importa ahora..

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, pero.. Shh.. déjame pensar en un plan! - Dijo ya desesperado, pues no se podía concentrar con las explosiones.

-Mira! - Le interrumpió Sonic de nuevo, señalando a alguien.

-Te dije que..! - Pero calló al ver a la ardilla bajando sigilosamente de la maquina de Eggman.

Sonic no se quedó ahí y corrió hacia Sally, q_uien ya no estaba arriba del robot_, él la tumbó, cayendo arriba de ella, haciendo que ambos se sonrojarán. El erizo plateado sólo lo siguió.

Sally estaba sonrojada, pero a la vez entre nerviosa y sorprendida. _"Se habrán dado cuenta de donde estaba?"_ Se preguntó.

* * *

Ahí estaba sentada sin esperanzas de vida.. pues ya se estaba tardando en rescatarla._ Como siempre.. Siempre tenía que rescatarla alguien.. hasta Cream..._

-Esto no esta bien.. Ya me cansé de ser la damisela en apuros.. Siempre alguien me tiene que salvar, pero esta vez no será así.. yo sola saldré de esto- Habló decidida Rose.

Hizo aparecer su martillo y se puso en posición ofensiva, para golpear la pared de vidrio.

* * *

Silver llegó en donde estaban Sally y Sonic, él levantó al erizo azul.. para luego darle la mano a Sally para que se levantará.

Una vez que ambos estaban de pie. Se fueron a otro lugar lejos de los ataques de Eggman. Luego

Silver comenzó a hablar -¿Porque te separaste de nosotros? ¿Porque estabas en el robot de Eggman? - Interrogó.

-Bueno, yo entre al robot de Eggman para ir por Amy.. - Hizo una pausa.

Silver y Sonic escuchaban atentamente, pero la ardilla paro de hablar, -Y luego? - Dijo Sonic, esperando a que hablará de nuevo.

-La viste? - Exclamó impaciente Silver.

-No la encontré.. - Mintió ella.

_Suspiraron ambos erizos...**  
**_

-Bien ya tengo un plan. - Habló Silver nuevamente.

-Así? Cuál? - Preguntó Sonic esperanzado.

-Primero, quiero saber como entraste al robot, Sally? - Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues.. - Pensó en algo Sally.

* * *

-Ahh! - Gritó cansada la eriza. Ya llevaba como media hora golpeando la pared y solo logró hacer una grieta. -Vamos Amy, tú puedes sólo falta poco! -Golpeó de nuevo. Esta vez consiguió hacer más grietas, golpeó nuevamente y rompió un agujero de la pared. En su rostro se posó una sonrisa triunfante.

Se acercó en donde estaban los vidrios tirados, se asomo y miró hacia abajo y vio el agua,_ le dieron escalofríos de tan sólo pensar que se podría caer de ahí._ Amy también vio hacia otra parte que no sea el agua.. y vio a Sonic y Silver con.. Sally.

-Oh no! Ella no puede estar cerca de ellos.. - Habló para sí misma. - ¡Sonic, Silver! - Les llamó.

* * *

_"Que les digo?.. no les puedo decir que Eggman me hizo unos tenis para poder volar.. y para poder subirme y matar a Amy"_ Pensó Sally.

Silver y Sonic aun la seguían mirando..

-Bueno yo.. - Pero fue interrumpida para su buena o mala suerte.

_"_Sonic, Sliver" Se escuchó a alguien gritar sus nombres. Para hacerlos voltear hacia donde prevenía.

-Amy.. - musitó Sonic viendo a la eriza rosada en el borde de la esfera..

"Aléjense de Sally" Comenzó a decir. "Ella esta con Eggman.. ella intentó matarme!"

Ambos erizos confundidos se voltearon para ver a Sally, pero esta no se encontraba ahí. _Había escapado._

-Ahí vamos Amy aguanta! - Le dijo Sonic a Amy.

"Será mejor que busquen a Sally" Sugirió ella.

-No viste a donde fue? -Le preguntó Silver a la eriza.

"S-s.. " - Pero alguien le tapó la boca.

-Amy! - Gritaron ellos a unisono.

-Hola chicos! Aquí estoy! - Habló Sally saludándolos con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía a Amy del cuello.

-Déjala!- Gritó Silver enojado.

-Y si no la dejo que? Que me vas a hacer? -Contestó desafiante. -No te tengo miedo.

-Sally de-ja-me.. p-por f-favor! - Pidió Amy con dificultad para hablar.

-Noo.. es mi trabajo matarte..

-P-pero m-me hab-bías dichoo q-que n-no me i-ibas a m-matar.

-Sí, pero tú te lo buscaste, al echarme de cabeza con mi Sonic! Ahora él piensa que soy la mala, que soy una traidora!

-E-eso e-es p-porque lo e-eres.. eres una TRAIDORAAaa.. - Sally le apretó con unas fuerza el cuello. - Eres una traidora y Sonic jamás confiará en ti.. y jamás te querrá!

-CALLA! - Le gritó, mientras le daba una cachetada.

* * *

Los erizos se encontraban esquivando los ataques del robot de Eggman, pues habían salido de su escondite para acercarse al robot y pelear.

-Silver! - Sonic le llamó a su compañero, quien estaba esquivando unos ataques.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cual era tu plan? - Dijo para luego eludir un ataque.

-Ah. Espera.. vamos para allá. -Señaló un lugar para esconderse.

Una vez que estaban a salvo Sonic comenzó a hablar. -Bien, ¿cual es?

-Mi plan era que tú y Sally distrajeran al robot para luego yo salvar a Amy con mis poderes telequinescos..

- Hay algo mal en tu plan..

-Sí, lose.. Sally..

-No.. eso no! ¿Cómo que tú vas a salvar a Amy? Eso es trabajo del héroe, osea yo.

-¿Qué?! - Exclamó molesto. - En primer lugar eso no es asunto tuyo, en segundo tú no puedes hacerlo porque le tienes miedo al agua.. y no podrás acercarte al robot.

-Bueno ya! Olvidemos mi fobia al agua.. ahora ¿cuál es tu plan?

-Por el momento detener al robot antes de que acabé con todo el bosque.. y luego veo que se me ocurre.

-Bien. Amy resiste.

Los erizos corrieron hacia el robot, distrayendolo..

* * *

Amy aun seguía con la esperanza de que Sally la soltará. Pero ésta no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Sally se por lo que estas pasando, enserio a mi también me pasó lo mismo.

-Enserio? - Dijo Sally mientras se le podían ver unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Sí, si me dejas te prometo que te ayudaré a recuper..

-De que están hablando?! - Se oyó una voz.

-Eggman! - Gritaron al unisono.

-Eres una maldita traidora! Pero ya verás lo que le haré a esa persona que amas.. - Habló Eggman con una sonrisa malvada.

-No.. EGGMAN.. no le hagas nada!-Gritó Sally mientras le salían más lagrimas.

-Demasiado tarde.. - Dijo esto y se fue.

-NOOOO!

-Sally.. - habló tímidamente Amy.

-Eres una estúpida! Por tú culpa Eggman mató a la única persona que tengo en el mundo..Si piensas que te voy a ayudar, pues estas mal.. -Habló fríamente, en sus ojos se podían notar odio, rencor, tristeza.

Sally tomó a Amy del cuello nuevamente, para caminar hacía el agujero que hizo Amy previamente.

* * *

Mientras distraía al robot con su súper velocidad, Sonic vio dos siluetas en el borde de la bola de vidrio, eran Sally y Amy otra vez. Se le escuchaba pedir ayuda a la eriza rosa.

-Oh no! Silver mira! -Señaló.

-¿Qué miro.. Amy!

-Ayúdenme!- Gritó Amy.

-NO! -Sally le contestó a la eriza.

-Sally que vas a hacer?! - Preguntó Sonic.

-Lo que debí hacer desde un principió...- Respondió tristemente, con la mirrada perdida hacia abajo.

-Sally.. -Habló de nuevo Amy.

-CALLA! Te vas a hundir conmigo. Te vas a morir conmigo...

-Suelta a Amy! -Ordenó Silver.

-Con gusto la soltaré. -Y así lo hizo la soltó, para luego aventarse ella.

Amy caía.. veía su vida terminar._."Después de todo, así iba a ser mi muerte" _

Sonic y Silver se quedaron atónitos al ver la escena, al ver a Amy Rose caer de ahí...

* * *

_**¿FIN?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! Como creen que iba a dejar el fic así por deoos xD **

**Les tengo buenas noticias, bueno para mi son buenas :)! El 18 salgo de vacaciones ¡por fin! Asi que, ya podré continuar mis historias, yay! & sólo falta un cap para terminar este fic yuju :')**

* * *

_-Suelta a Amy! -Ordenó Silver._

_-Con gusto la soltaré. -Y así lo hizo la soltó, para luego aventarse ella._

_Amy caía.. veía su vida terminar.."Después de todo, así iba a ser mi muerte"_

_Sonic y Silver se quedaron atónitos al ver la escena, al ver a Amy Rose caer de ahí..._

-¿Qué hacemos?! -Gritó desesperado Sonic, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-A ver.. - Pensó el erizo plateado. -Es que no tenemos que pensar, vamos a salvar a las chicas!

-Cierto, pero hay un pequeño problema.. - habló tímidamente.

-¿Cuál? - Peguntó confundido.

-Acuérdate que no sé nadar.

-Hmm.. bien tú te quedas aquí peleando con Eggman y yo las salvo.

-Esta bien, pero recuerda que el héroe soy yo. -Sonrió.

-Como digas.. - le restó importancia.

Se dispusieron a rescatar a Sally y a Amy, pero.. Eggman o mejor dicho su robot les lanzó un rayo.

-¡Ah! -Exclamó Silver de dolor, le había dado.

-¿Qué paso? -Paró de caminar.

-Eggman me disparó en la pierna. -Dijo con dificultad, mientras se tocaba en la parte en la que le había lanzado el rayo.

-Déjame ayudarte. - Sonic extendió su mano.

-No, vete.. debes salvar a Amy.

-No puedo dejarte solo, nunca he dejado solo a nadie. -Se negó.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. -Se levantó con un poco de dificultad. -Ve, Amy te necesita. Yo puedo pelear contra Eggman.

-Pero el plan no era así.. NO SE NADAR! -Enloqueció. -Me ahogaré... moriré.

-Sonic si tanto amas a Amy, hazlo por ella; ¿acaso no estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella? - Le preguntó con un semblante serio. -Porque yo si.. arriesgaré mi vida por ella.

-Okey por Amy.. - Después de decir esto se caminó al lago, para luego aventarse y tratar de nadar.

-Jojojo tu amigo azul te dejo solo. -Se rió el hombre huevo.

-No hay tiempo para hablar, así que pelea. -Se puso en posición de pelea.

-Como quieras! - Eggman sonreía confiado, mientras acariciaba suavemente un botón rojo.

* * *

Estaba nadando, podía nadar, cinco minutos y aun no se había ahogado. Cinco minutos y aun no encontraba a Amy. Pero de repente vio algo y se acerco...ERA AMY! Llegó con la eriza rosada y la cargó para nadar hacia la orilla del lago, lejos de Eggman.

Salió del agua, y trató de despertar a Rose, pero ésta no despertaba.. y pensó lo peor. -No, Ames no te puedes morir. - Habló con voz quebradiza. -Ya se! - Él le empezó a dar respiración de boca a boca; ella comenzó a toser un poco, para luego abrir sus ojos verdes lentamente..

Ella veía una mancha azul mientras abría sus ojos, parpadeó y ya no era una mancha azul sino Sonic, ella lo vio y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. -Pensé que moriría.. -Ella comenzó a llorar. -Creí que jamás te volvería a ver.. -Dijo para sonrojarse al escuchar lo que dijo. -Digo jamás los volvería a ver. -Corrigió. Sonic no le puso atención a lo ultimo que dijo y la besó, ella correspondió ese beso. Por fin había besado a su héroe, por fin él había correspondido sus sentimientos. Sin embargo todo esto no duro mucho, ya que escucharon un muy fuerte ruido en donde se hallaba Silver.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó Amy al separarse de Sonic.

-Una explosión.. -Se quedó atónito. -¡Silver! -Gritó para pararse.

-¿Qué paso con Silver?! -Cuestionó alarmada.

-Aquí quédate. - Le ordenó.

-No me digas que..

-Quédate aquí! -Le gritó para correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Silver.

-Silver.. -susurró Rose al viento.

* * *

Humo.. humo y partes del robot, que estaban lloviendo; es lo que veía.. no miraba nada más.. no encontraba a Silver, ni a Eggman, quien seguramente habrá escapado.

-Agh! - Escuchó un quejido.. Sonic caminó hacía el sonido y era el erizo, quien estaba abajo de una pieza del robot y se encontraba muy lastimado.

-Silv! -Gritó de felicidad al verlo. -Me alegro que estés bien.. -miró sus heridas. - bueno con vida. -bromeó.

-Je..je.. - Rió con dificultad. -A mi también me alegras que no te hayas ahogado. -Dijo aun tirado en el suelo.

-Si.. ya se nadar. -Le quitó el pedazo del robot que tenía encima. -Ahora ya no te podrás burlar o molestarme.

-Je.. y dime ¿Cómo esta Amy?

-Ella esta bien, bueno más o menos bien.

-Que bueno.. Ella siempre te quiso y yo nunca me quise dar cuenta de eso, pero sin duda el destino los quiere juntos. Cuida de Amy, ella te necesita y demasiado.-Pidió.

-Claro, siempre cuidaré de ella.

- Me alegro ahora podré descansar en paz.. prométeme que la harás feliz. -Cerró sus ojos lentamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si.. Espera! ¿Qué haces? No es hora de dormir!

Silver no respondió.. se había ido de este mundo, para descansar en paz.

-Silver..¿Silver? ¿Estas jugando conmigo verdad? No querrás que te de respiración de boca en boca? **¡Silver!**

-¿Sonic? - Era Amy quien hablaba.

-Amy.. ¡Amy! -llamó sorprendido, viéndola de reojo.

-¿Qué paso? ¡Silver! -Exclamó ella acercándose al erizo plateado.

-Ames.. Silver esta..

-Muerto..- a completó.

* * *

**Bien! Sólo falta un cap & ya! Ahora sí! De echo será un.. ¿epilogo? No me acuerdo como se llama D: Sólo que no creo que sea muuy largo.**

_**Dejen Reviews**_


	20. El Destino

**Hola señoritas, señoritos, lo que sean.. de echo no tengo nada que decir.. **

* * *

_Dos días después de la muerte de Silver.._

Todos se encontraban en el panteón, con flores y velas; llorando por su amigo y dandole a Amy el pesame, ya que ella era su novia y la persona más cercana a él. Ya tenían horas ahí, ella no decía nada, estaba en shock, aun no meditaba todo lo que había pasado ese día..nunca podrá borrarlo de su mente. _Nunca._ Ya que Silver no sólo fue su novio, sino también fue su amigo, lo quería como su hermano mayor, con quien paso la mitad de su infancia. Tenía muchos recuerdos, buenos y malos..

Se fue de la tumba de Silver, sin antes dejarle sus flores. Sonic la vio y la siguió, ella había estado rara estos últimos dos días. Ella seguía caminando, hasta parar en otra tumba.. veía a Amy que se hincaba para quedar enfrente de dicha tumba, ella le colocó unas flores, y se quedó ahí.

-¿Quién es? -Sonic se acercó con curiosidad a la eriza. -Quiero decir,¿de quien es la tumba?

-Es la tumba de Sally. -Respondió sin verlo.

_"Entonces si hallaron su cuerpo.." _Pensó un segundo. -Amy, no se por qué le dejas flores, si ella intentó matarte.

-Es que no sabes todo lo que sufrió y lo que la llevó a intentar matarme..

-Una obsesión por mi? Eso te parece un buen motivo para matarte?

-No sabes nada.. - musitó. -Si yo estuviera en su lugar también hubiera hecho lo mismo.. - dijo mirando el cielo nublado, que amenazaba que muy pronto llovería.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Ahora él piensa que soy la mala, que soy una traidora!_

_-E-eso e-es p-porque lo e-eres.. eres una TRAIDORAAaa.. - Sally le apretó con unas fuerza el cuello. - Eres una traidora y Sonic jamás confiará en ti.. y jamás te querrá!_

_-CALLA! - Le gritó, mientras le daba una cachetada. -Tú no sabes porque hago esto.. - La soltó para mirar al piso._

_-Es por Sonic, ¿no?_

_Negó. -Es por mi madre.. Eggman la tiene como rehén me djo que si no lo ayudaba la iba a matar. -Su voz sonó quebradiza. -Y yo no puedo permitir que la mate!_

_-Pero.. no entiendo ¿porque me quieres matar? - Preguntó confundida._

_-Porque Eggman me lo pidió y por salvar a mi madre haría lo que fuera! Hasta matar a alguien!_

_Amy abrió su boca, haciendo expresión de sorpresa._

_-No me digas que tú no lo harías? - Le preguntó Sally a Amy._

_-Tal vez.. - Lo pensó. -_

_-Sally se por lo que estas pasando, enserio a mi también me pasó lo mismo._

_-Enserio? - Dijo Sally mientras se le podían ver unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos._

_-Sí, si me dejas te prometo que te ayudaré a recuper.._

_-De que están hablando?! - Se oyó una voz._

_-Eggman! - Gritaron al unisono._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

_-_No lo entenderías.. - musitó nuevamente.

Amy observaba la lapida, la miraba con cierta tristeza. -Que descanses en paz, Sally.. - susurró al viento. _"De seguro has de estar junto a tu mamá" Pensó._

Sonic solamente se le quedó mirando, escuchaba que decía algo, pero no entendía que, era como si estuviera hablando con Sally, él aparto su mirada de ella y vio el cielo que seguía oscuro y gris, luego sintió unas pequeñas gotitas. -Es mejor ir con los demás. Ya empezó a llover. -Sugirió, extendiéndole la mano a Amy para que se pare.

Se reunieron con los demás, quienes se estaban hiendo. Sonic le invitó a que se fuera con ellos y ella aceptó, sin antes darle un ultimo adiós a su amigo. El erizo azul sólo vio que Rose se ponía enfrente de la lapida para hablar en voz baja, como anteriormente en la tumba de Sally.

La eriza dejo de hacer lo que hacía y se acercó a los demás, Sonic miró la lapida de su viejo "rival" y susurró.. -Te lo prometo.. te prometo hacerla feliz. -Recordó lo ultimo que Silver le pidió antes de morir.

* * *

_Pasaron los días, semanas e incluso meses.. _y Sonic no tenía el valor de articular ninguna palabra con Amy, además ella se había vuelto.. un poco antisocial, es decir, no era la misma de antes, casi no salía, y cuando salía no hablaba como antes, no hablaba con él, ya no era la chica alegremente fastidiosa.

_Pero._

Él tenía una idea, el erizo azul le envió una carta, invitándola hoy al bosque, que era Sonic y que quería hablar con ella; ¿y porqué no la invito a persona? Porque él no tenía el valor suficiente para hablar con ella después de lo sucedido..

* * *

Rose recibió la carta, al principió no quería ir; pues el lugar es donde murió Silver, no exactamente donde, pero fue cerca del bosque le traía malos recuerdos; sin embargo le llamó la atención de que quería hablar Sonic.. aunque ya sabía más o menos de lo que iba a ser, además no le haría mal salir.. ya tenía mucho tiempo sin salir de su casa, eso le haría bien.

Se duchó, se cambió y se salió de su casa para luego dirigirse al bosque, mientras caminaba se ponía su chaqueta, pues ya estaba anocheciendo y hacía un poco de frió._ Llegó_ y ahí se encontraba él.. lo miro a los ojos y su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte.. -Si esto es una broma, pues es una de mal gusto. - empezó a decir.

-Esto no es una broma. ¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó él, un poco desconcertado.

-_El bosque_.. sabes que por aquí murió Silver.. -Le explicó molesta.

-Yo te cité aquí por que trae recuerdos..

-Sí a mi también . me trae recuerdos muy malos.. la muerte de Silver, por ejemplo. -Le interrumpió molesta.

-No! No tiene nada que ver con ese día! -Exclamó hartó de la pelea con la eriza. -Mis recuerdos son cuando te conocí, fue exactamente aquí en este bosque junto al lago, ¿lo recuerdas?

_Y lo recordó._

-Ohh cierto..

-Yo jamás quise hacerte enojar. -

-Lo se, perdóname.. es sólo que, lo que paso ese día me tiene traumada.. aun no lo puedo creer. -Se disculpó. -Pobre Silver.. -musitó.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, pero sabes lo que Silver me dijo?

-¿Qué? -preguntó curiosa.

-Que quería que te hiciera feliz, y es lo que voy a hacer..

-Enserio? -Dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Sí, y que él ya sabía que tú me seguías amando. -En eso Amy se volteó un poco ruborizada. -¿Eso es verdad? -Preguntó Sonic con timidez.

-No.. -mintió ella. -No es verdad.

Él notó que mentía, -Enserio? Te acuerdas de ese día?

-Explícate, pasaron demasiadas cosas ese día.

-Ya sabes, después de que Sally te tirara..

_Ya entendió.. _

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Ella veía una mancha azul mientras abría sus ojos, parpadeó y ya no era una mancha azul sino Sonic, ella lo vio y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. -Pensé que moriría.. -Ella comenzó a llorar. -Creí que jamás te volvería a ver.. -Dijo para sonrojarse al escuchar lo que dijo. -Digo jamás los volvería a ver. -Corrigió. Sonic no le puso atención a lo ultimo que dijo y la besó, ella correspondió ese beso._

**_FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

-Ya sabes a que me refiero. -Él sonreía confiado.

-Sí, pero ese día tu me besaste, no yo.. -Seguía dándole la espalda, aun ruborizada.

-Lo se, pero me correspondiste el beso.

Ella recordó aquel beso, se mordió sus labios, sintió demasiadas cosas cuando lo besó.

-Sólo acepta que aun me sigues amando.

-Bueno, esta bien, si. Aun te amo, pero eso no significa que podamos estar juntos. -Dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no sería justo para Silver.. - miró hacia el suelo.

-No me escuchaste? Él quería que tú y yo fuéramos felices.

-Sí, pero... -Sin embargo ella no logró a completar su frase, ya que Sonic le dio un beso.

_Lo sintió de nuevo, sintió lo mismo que aquella vez que él lo beso, era algo especial.. _

Se separaron de aquel beso y ambos se miraron a los ojos.. Amy quería darle una cachetada al erizo pero por otra parte no.. -Te amo. -Habló Amy, para ahora darle ella un beso al erizo azul.

Y así pasaron las horas, ellos dos solos abrazados, dándose besos de vez en cuando, recargados arriba de un árbol, que éste decía_ Sonic & Amy_.. junto al lago.. la luna que se reflejaba en él..

Al final de cuentas el_ destino_ los quiso juntos.. _La fuerza del destino_.. ¿pero el destino los querrá juntos en el futuro?

**_The End_**

* * *

**Y pensé que este cap iba a ser muuuy corto, pero creo que me inspiré demasiado..(Creo que es el cap más largo de las historia) bueno este es el final :') hace seis meses que lo publiqué y ya acabó, no se si ponerme feliz o triste por que ya acabó :'( Pero bueno dime que te pareció el cap :D He estado pensando en hacer una secuela, ya tengo muchas ideas para seguir esta historia, no saben cuantas! PERO! Primero terminaré mis otros fics, que ya están muy abandonados POBRESITOS! :( & luego haré la secuela.. claro si quieren n.n yase! haré una encuesta para ver si hago la secuela, pero igual déjenme un comentario si la quieren o no :)**

**Ah! tambien les quería decir que.. GRACIAS! Por sus reviews! enserio, gracias! Bueno ya -.-**

_**Dejen Reviews**_

_**¡Feliz Fin del Mundo!**_


End file.
